Looking For A Reason
by ItalHunni28
Summary: Summer was 18 being pregnant at that age goes a long way...she left the baby with the father. What happens when she comes back...15 years later...
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys…I know that I'm not finished "Follow the Arrows" yet BUT I have this idea and I'm loving it…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ANYONE YOU DO NOT KNOW OF!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is basically what I happening…Seth and Summer are 18 years old…Summer is pregnant with Seth's child. Marissa and Ryan are dating each other. Summer is about to tell Seth about her pregnancy! Hope you enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Summer made her way up to the Cohen's. She took a look at herself in her rearview mirror and took a deep breath. She didn't know how to tell him. Sure they weren't together because after she found out that Zach cheated on her, her and Seth had a one night stand…she was depressed and now she was pregnant at 18. She got out of her car and made her way to the door. Ryan answered it.

"Summer? What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if Seth was around…"

"Yeah he's uh in his room come on in…have you been crying?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah…"

Summer walked up the stairs contemplating what she was going to say. She came to his room and knocked on the door. She walked into the room and Seth sprang up from lying down.

"Summer? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I have something to tell you and I have to get it out…"

"Okay do you wanna sit down? (He motions a spot on the bed)"

"Sure…"

She looked at him thinking of how to tell him. He waited for her to say something…she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Cohen? You remember that night a couple of weeks ago when I found out that Zach cheated on me?"

"Yeah…like I could forget?"

"Well…I…(sighs)…this isn't easy…"

Seth saw that this was hard on her…he didn't know what she was going to say so he grabbed her hand.

"Hey? Whatever it is…I'm here…"

She looked at him and said it.

"…I'm pregnant."

Seth took those two words in…Summer started to cry.

"Hey hey…why are you crying?"

"You're gonna run aren't you? Just like when Ryan left last summer…you're going to run."

"Didn't you hear me before? I'm not gonna run…I'm gonna stay here by you the whole time…the only thing is how are we gonna tell the parents?"

"Oh no…I dunno…Cohen…"

"Hey…I'll tell them…if they love us like they say they do…I'm sure that they will support us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sandy and Kirsten were. Kirsten got a glimpse of Seth and Summer and wondered why Seth was holding Summer's hand.

"…Mom? Dad? Uh…can Summer and I speak to you…in a _calm_ way?"

"Sure."

Seth turned to Summer.

"Do you wanna tell them or do you want me to tell them?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I'll say it…(sighs)…okay now before you guys yell and give us a lecture when I say this I just wanna tell you that if you love like you say you love us…you'll support us right?"

"Sure…"

Sandy wasn't sure where this was going.

"…Okay so…Summer is pregnant…with my child."

That had slapped Kirsten and Sandy in the face. They were shocked…Kirsten spoke first.

"…(quietly)I'm…gonna be a grandma?"

"…Are you sure?"

"Positive…I just got back from the doctor."

"Well…I can't say that I'm happy…but I can't say that I'm pissed either…just disappointed. What happened to using protection?"

"We used it. Something must have gone wrong."

"And Summer? What does your father think of this?"

"He doesn't know…I don't think I'll tell him just yet…he's on a business trip."

"…well Summer…I don't think that going home right now is the right thing to do so why don't you just stay here?"

"Yeah…you can stay in Seth's room…you two probably have stuff to talk about…I _really_ wanna sleep tonight I don't to hear doors creaking so…"

"Thank you for understanding…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth led Summer back to his room. He closed the door behind them. Summer laid on his bed. He crawled beside her.

"Well…_that_ could have gone worse."

"Yeah…I'm a little bit relieved…you have _great_ family Seth. Sorry to ruin your life."

"Hey…it's _not_ ruined okay? If anything I think it's a little bit better."

"Why?"

"Because in about 9 months we will have something great…so do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Really?"

"Yup…"

Summer looked at him. He looked at her.

"You tired?"

"Yeah…"

Seth turned out the lights.

"Hey Cohen?"

"Yeah…?"

"…Thanks."

"No problem."

Summer fell asleep…with Seth's arms wrapped around hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for now…that's just the start…review…Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!


	2. The Birth

Second chapter is up…enjoy and review…please?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The past nine months were rocky. Summer and the morning sicknesses really got to her and Seth couldn't take the cravings anymore. Ryan had gotten Marissa pregnant but she wasn't due for another 7 months. Seth was always rushing in and out of the house and he believed that every pound that he lost, Summer gained. Seth and Summer were watching TV when Summer's water broke. Seth rushed her to a hospital.

THE HOSPITAL

"Hey yeah um my friends water just broke you think we could…"

He was cut off.

"COHEN? CONTRACTION!"

"Okay Summer breathe, breathe, breathe…okay."

He turned back to the receptionist.

"Are you the father?"

"Yes…yes I am."

"Well the lady can go on in but you have to fill out these forms."

At that moment Kirsten and Sandy came in.

"We'll take care of those. Go on honey she needs you."

Seth rolled Summer into their room. Contractions came and went.

"Cohen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if I'm not a good mother? What if our baby grows up to hate me?"

"Hey…that's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because this baby came from you and me. And…well I love you and well you love you so I'm pretty sure this baby will love you!"

"Aww…look at you pissing me off and making up crap for me."

"How am I pissing you off? I gave you a compliment."

"Oh look at you all….AHHHH…OW…"

Seth grabbed her hand. She calmed down.

"Hey…it's going to be okay. I'm here for you and I always will be."

He smiled. That smile made Summer go weak in the knees. She wondered why she wasn't with him. Maybe it was because of what he had done last year. But she did love him still.

"Cohen?"

"Yeah? Are you okay? Is it another contraction?"

She smiled at him being worried about her.

"No, no I'm fine."

He sighed with relief.

"Well then what is it?"

He was inches away from her face she tugged him closer and gave him a soft kiss. When he pulled away she touched his lips and spoke.

"I love you."

The moment was ruined when the doctor came into the room.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything."

"No…so how many centimeters is she dialated?"

"She's ready…looks like you're gonna be having your baby…now. We're gonna roll you into the delivery room now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth had come out to the waiting area where his family was. He looked like the happiest man in the world. Sandy noticed him.

"So son?"

"I have a daughter."

Everyone went and congratulated him. His mother spoke amongst the chatter.

"So did you guys think of a name for her?"

"Well…uh no…every name that we thought of didn't seem to work."

Marissa spoke.

"What does she look like?"

"She's all Summer. The cheeks, the lips, everything."

"How's Summer?"

"She's good. She's sleeping right now."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth walked into Summers room…she was still asleep. He thought about what had happened before the doctor came in to take Summer to the delivery room. He sat beside her and watched her sleep. After about ten minutes he noticed her stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him there.

"Cohen? Where's the baby?"

"Calm down Sum…they just took her to that room where they put all the babies…she's fine."

"Okay."

Seth looked at her and leaned in towards her a little bit. He hesitated a little then finally their lips met. At first it was soft then they just sunk into it. Seth broke away and smiled so did Summer. Seth spoke.

"I love you too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay I'm going to stop this chapter there. I am gonna post Follow the Arrows finale by Friday…still working on a good ending. Enjoy this for now!


	3. Daddy's Girl

Second chapter is up…enjoy and review…please?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Summer brought the baby home. Summer had moved in with the Cohen's to give the baby a family atmosphere. Summer's father wasn't too thrilled with the situation but became a softy when he saw his granddaughter. They still hadn't named her yet. When they got home it was 9:30. The baby was asleep and Seth and Summer were tired.

"Hey Sum…you wanna watch a movie? Seeing as how the baby is asleep and this will probably be the only time we have to relax."

"What?"

"You know the late night feeding and all that. So? You wanna watch a movie?"

"Uh…yeah sure. What do ya got?"

"Uh there's a bunch of chick flicks here in my moms stash we got, A Walk to Remember, The Notebook…wow what is with the Nicholas Sparks crap? And we've also got Titanic and some…film with a French title…so? What'll it be?"

"Uh…The Notebook definitely…it's my favourite movie."

Seth pooped the DVD into the player. He sat beside Summer and put his arm around her. She buried her head into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was like a lullaby but she stayed awake the whole time.

"Allie is my favourite character. She's so me."

"Not true…you see I would never go for Allie if I were living there now."

"Why not?"

"Because she's no you. I prefer you than her."

"Aww…shh I like this part."

Seth watched Summer watching the movie. Noah was hanging off the Ferris wheel. Seth smiled and then he heard a little baby cry. Summer started to stand but Seth stopped her.

"I'll get it."

Summer glanced back at Seth and watched him get up. She resumed back to the movie. About an hour later Seth came back.

"Is she a crier?"

"Ah…no she's just not a sleeper…she takes a while to sleep. She won't sleep in the dark…sound like anyone you know?"

"Me?"

Seth chuckled lightly and resumed to his spot and put his arm around her once again. About an hour later the movie finished and Seth and Summer had fallen asleep on the couch together. Kirsten walked in on the moment and smiled. It had been a while since she'd seen Summer asleep in Seth's arms…it wasn't since a month after the prom night. Seth and Summer had broken up and Summer went back to Zach. That was the last time Kirsten saw them together this way and she missed it. She grabbed her camera and snapped the moment…one day they'll look at it but not just yet. Then Kirsten left and a little scream coming from the room. It was then that Seth shot right out of his slumber and ran to his little girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shh…don't cry…don't cry daddy's here."

Seth went and turned the light on. He picked up his little girl and held her in his arms close to his chest. He went over to his bed and sat on it with the baby held close to him.

"Hey c'mon now…let mommy sleep…she has to sleep. I don't want her to be mad tomorrow morning."

The baby stopped crying but was still awake. At that moment Summer walked into the room.

"She was crying again…I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I hold her?"

"Sure. Here,"

He handed her the baby and got ready for bed. The baby fell asleep and Summer put her down into the crib. Summer got ready for bed also and then snuggled under the covers. Then she noticed that the lights had gone off. It was pitch black and she got scared. She then felt someone else get into the bed with her and turned to face him. She moved closer to him where she felt safe and warm. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Then she somehow found his mouth and placed hr lips on his and then fell asleep. It wasn't until an hour later that she felt cold for the one she snuggled up against was putting their crying daughter back to sleep!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay well that's it for now. Next Friday I'm going to Italy with my family so there won't be any updates during July 8 and July 24th! But there will be updates in between! Please review:P!


	4. Author's Note

Okay…some seem to be confused with the summary. I'm trying to progress the years. Like Summer IS going to leave and I'm going to write about what happens while she's gone. THEN I'm gonna bring her back. Okay? I hope that people understand it now. I'll update two or three times before I go to Italy! See ya!

ItalHunni28


	5. The Perfect Name

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to crazymack69…your ideas inspired me but I'm not gonna take all them…they gave me an idea of my own…but I thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days had gone by and Seth and Summer rarely had gotten any sleep at all. Summer and Seth were fighting and they still hadn't had a name for the baby. Summer grew tired even if it was only after two days. She hung in for another 4 days then at about 3:12am on Saturday November 14th she arose from her sleep. She reached under the bed to reveal a black bag. She then quietly opened a drawer on her night table to reveal a white envelope addressed to Seth. She was then out the door and didn't look back once.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The buzzer to his alarm clock went off. That meant it was 7:15 and that meant work time. Seth had gotten a job just so his parents didn't have to support them so much. Seth turned off his alarm clock and turned to the other side of the bed only to find Summer not there. He then shot right out of bed. It was weird. She was ALWAYS there…she was never an early riser…he looked around his room and scratched his head. He then noticed the little envelope on his night table addressed to him. As he was about to pick it up he heard a little baby cry. He went over to her crib and picked her.

"Ssh…come here baby girl…let's see what mommy wrote."

He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of his room with his daughter and the envelope. He opened the envelope and read the long letter.

_Seth,_

_If you're reading this I'm obviously gone. Don't ask where I'm going and don't try to find me. I just want you to know that I didn't leave because of you or the baby…it's because of me. I'm just so scared and the nights are so long I just can't take it. Don't think that I don't love you or her because I do, I do so much and you should know that you should **never doubt** it. I am gone but I don't know for how long. I don't know if I'm going to come back. All I know is that if I see you somewhere sometime in the future and we lead different lives all I know is that I'll be happy for you and our daughter. If I write anymore I know I won't be able to leave. Please let our daughter know that I love her very much and that I'm so sorry for leaving her._

_Love Summer._

Seth finished the last of that letter and had tears in his eyes. He threw the letter on the floor and looked at his daughter and sighed.

"I'm so sorry kiddo. Mommy's no longer here. She says that she loves you though."

The baby let out a baby sigh.

"I know…but you know what…if mommy ever comes back she'll see what she missed right? You know what you're gonna grow up and I'm gonna tell you all about mommy."

He noticed that the kid fell back asleep and laid her down into the crib. He sat there and watched his little girl for about 5 minutes. He then got up and went to the telephone. He dialed a familiar number and after three rings a man with a deep voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tom…it's Seth Cohen."

"Ah Seth…what can I do for you?"

"Uh…listen I won't be able to make into work today."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"Sorta…"

"Okay well I'll see you Monday then."

Seth hung up the phone and noticed the photo of him and Summer on his nightstand. In front of it was him, Summer, and the baby. He took the one of the three of them and went over to the baby's crib. He put it beside the baby on a table and picked the baby up and grabbed the letter. He went out of his room and went downstairs. Seth went into the kitchen. His parents were there.

"Hey honey…where's Summer she still asleep?"

Seth said nothing. He only threw Summer's letter at his parents. With his daughter in his arms, he made his way to the fridge. Got the baby's bottle and heated it up. His parents finished the letter with shocked faces. They got up from their seats and made their way to Seth.

"Honey…I'm so sorry."

"Anything we can do?"

"No…we're gonna be fine. Just call Marissa and let her know okay?"

Seth was on the verge of tears. The only time he remembered being close to even remotely crying was when after prom night Summer gave up on them and when he found out that the Nana had cancer. He took the baby and the bottle up to his room and sat in the rocking chair.

"Listen kid…all of this was not your fault…daddy wants you to know that okay and I hate that you don't have a name…sorry about that I was gonna get around to it."

Seth's mind began to wander. He wondered about Summer and he was wondering what the perfect name for his daughter would be. He then remembered the night he came home from the hospital with Summer and the baby. He and Summer watched The Notebook.

"You know hun…I'm going to name you Alison…it was mommy's favourite character in her favourite movie and your middle name…Summer…just like your mommy. Alison Summer Cohen-Roberts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you have it…he named the kid and Summer is gone. Please review!


	6. Three Years Old

Thanks for everyone who reviewed means so much to me.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

THREE YEARS LATER

_November 3rd_

Seth ran around the house blowing up balloons and putting up streamers. Little Allie was turning three years old and he did this every year. Marissa had taken Allie and her own, Jenn, shopping. Jenn was Ryan and Marissa's first baby and she was 2. Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and their kids moved out of their parents homes. They found a nice house in the numbered streets and decided to all live in it until they found decent paying jobs. The parents helped them with the bills and to Seth's surprise so did Mr. Roberts. Ever since Summer left Mr. Roberts had still been around because of his granddaughter. The day Seth told him she left Neil helped to watch Allie grow up. As Seth was setting up the balloons and streamers, Neil was there with him.

"You know Seth…I'm surprised at you."

"What do you mean?"

"If it were any other guy I swear that the other would have left the baby."

"I'm not like that."

"You sailed away didn't you?"

"Yeah but that was a completely different story. I didn't leave because of Summer, I left because Ryan left and I was just worried that this place would go back to being a hell hole for me."

"You need help with those balloons?"

Neil looked at Seth. He was having a difficult time putting the balloons up.

"Sure. I'm gonna go get the stuff for the barbeque ready."

Neil was left there to blow up balloons.

10 minutes later Marissa, Jenn, Allie, and Ryan came into the house. Allie ran into the kitchen to find her daddy.

"DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY"

"Hey honey…Happy Birthday."

"Daddy look at what Aun Mawissa and Uncle RyRy got me."

She ran into the hallway and came walking back in with a skateboard.

"Already? I thought I said not til she was 5."

"Yo mad at me?"

She looked at him with little puppy dog eyes. He knelt down to her.

"No…no baby of course not. I just don't see how you're gonna be able to ride this at your age. You're still pretty young. I tell you what. You wait to ride this skateboard until you turn 5 and tomorrow daddy will take you shopping and we will buy you whatever you want okay?"

A smile came to Allie's face.

"Okay daddy."

Allie looked around and saw Neil standing there.

"GWANDPA."

Neil spun around and saw his granddaughter charge towards him. He picked her up and she gave him a big hug.

"Hey princess…how are you?"

"Happy"

She gave him a big smile and Neil's expression softened. Allie had Summer's smile and at that moment Neil put Allie down and lowered himself to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box.

"Happy Birthday Allie."

"Thank you Grandpa."

Neil, Seth, Marissa, Ryan and Jenn watched as Allie opened her gift. After the wrapping paper was a small box. Allie looked puzzled. She tried to open the box but was unable to. She looked at her grandfather and Neil kneeled down and opened the box for her. Inside the box revealed a necklace. Neil put it on Allie.

"This princess was your mommy's. I fond it in her old room before she left. She loved it and I hope that you do too."

Everyone looked at each other with discomfort. Saved by the doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT!"

Marissa ran to the door to find Sandy and Kirsten there.

"Hey Marissa."

"Hey guys c'mon in."

Allie sprang to the door.

"Gwandpa, Gwanma."

Sandy and Kirsten kneeled down to the little three year old.

"Hey honey."

"Hi Allie. Here…Happy Birthday!"

Allie took the exceptionally large gift and ran into the family room where her cousin and Ryan were. Sandy and Kirsten walked through the hallways and came into the kitchen to find Neil. The greeted each other. Kirsten went into the backyard and gave Seth a hug.

"Hey sweetie…how you holding?"

"I'll be okay. Where's dad?"

"Right here son. Wow I gotta tell ya Jenn is getting really big."

Kirsten practically ran to find her other grandchild.

Sandy chuckled.

"Anything you say she still runs for it."

"Yeah."

"You need some help here son?"

"Yeah uh could you keep an eye on this while I get the burgers ready?"

"Yeah sure."

Seth made his way back into the house.

Meanwhile, in the family room, Kirsten sat on the carpeted floor with Jenn, Allie, Ryan and Marissa.

"I can't believe how big she got. Ryan what do you feed her?"

"Baby food."

Seth came into the room.

"Ryan man I need you outside in the back."

Ryan got up and left the room. Kirsten turned to Marissa.

"So…how are you guys doing here?"

"We're good although I can't say the same for Seth…November isn't exactly his favourite month anymore."

"Yeah I know. It came as a shock to all of us."

"Yeah…it hit me hard but I think that it hit Seth the hardest even though they only knew each other like really good for a couple of years. He's still struggling because Allie looks like Summer a lot."

Sandy came into the room.

"Dinner's ready."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner everyone gathered around the table. Marissa was at the counter lighting the candles and Allie sat on top of Seth's lap.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALLIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."

"Okay Birthday girl…make a wish." Whispered Seth.

"What's a wish daddy?"

"It's something that you want to happen. But don't tell anyone."

"Okay daddy."

Allie closed her eyes and thought hard. She thought of the one thing that would make her and her daddy happy then she said to herself:

'_I wish mommy would come home.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Seth tucked Allie in and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"About?"

"About mommy."

Seth sighed and sat on Allie's bed.

"Which one?"

"About you and mommy's fust kiss."

Seth sighed and lightly chuckled to himself.

"Okay hun…well it was Great grandpa Caleb's birthday and mommy and I had just started to be friends because Uncle Ryan and Aunt Marissa liked each other. So mommy and me went together because I was Uncle Ryan's best friend and mommy was Aunt Marissa's best friend and mommy made me go with her.

He saw Allie smile.

So when it was time to go to the party I was mad a mommy because she was ignoring me."

"What's inoring?"

"When someone you know and you talk to doesn't pay attention to you."

"Oh."

"Anyways I went and sat by myself and then she was looking for me to meet a rich and older guy but then I told her how none of those guys care about who she is and then I told her how none of those guys were there when she was in grade three and she shared her lunch with a squirrel who kept getting his nuts stolen by another squirrel. Also how none of the other guys were there when she had to read a poem to the class in grade 6 and she was scared because she cared about what the other kids thought. She then was surprised because it was so long ago. Then I told her the poem and she must have been really happy because she gave me a kiss."

When Seth was finished, he noticed that Allie had dozed off. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then left the room and entered the kitchen where Ryan and Marissa were cleaning up.

"You guys didn't have to do that."

"Oh and who would've if we didn't?"

"GP."

"What?" Asked Marissa

Ryan replied. "Good point."

"Oh…so what was the bedtime story tonight?"

"(sigh) She wanted to know about mine and Summer's first kiss."

"Ouch…are you okay man?"

"I'll be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go…okay I'm gonna try to get one more chapter up before I go to Italy…please review and to tell you the truth this chapter turned out better than I thought it would.


	7. Calls and Babies

Thanks for everyone who reviewed means so much to me and this chapter, I think, will surprise a lot of you…there is something about Marissa that no one knows about but is yet to find out. Also this chapter has a bit more RM and family than Seth and Allie but they will all be in it. This chapter if for kursk and crazymack69…thanks you 2 for everything!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_July 15th …5 years after Allie's 3rd birthday._

An eight year old Allie made her way home with her cousin Jenn along side of her and her father. They were at the beach when Ryan had called them to say that Marissa had gone into labour. That's right. Ryan and Marissa got married two years prior and were now expecting twins. They moved out of the house in the numbered streets and bought one of their own. Seth had decided to stay in the house that they already had.

When they got to the hospital, they found Sandy and Kirsten already there along with Jimmy and Julie.

"How is she?"

"She's great."

"Uncle Seth? Where's mommy and daddy?"

Seth bent down to his niece.

"Mommy is having the babies."

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's with her."

"Oh…can I go see them?"

"Uh…I dunno…wait here."

Seth went towards Jimmy.

"Can she see them?"

"Yeah sure. You want me to take her?"

"Uh sure."

Jimmy grabbed Jenn's hand and made their way towards Marissa's room.

Meanwhile Marissa was talking to Ryan about something that the past had given to her.

"What do you mean? How long ago?"

"It was a month after Allie turned 3."

"Wow…were you pissed?"

"What do you think? She leaves then calls three years later? Obviously."

"So all those business trips?"

"Some of them were business trips…it was a cover up for Seth…what do you think he'd say if he found out?"

"So I guess you want me to keep this a secret?"

"Would you?"

"Sure thing."

Ryan gave his wife a kiss and at that moment Jimmy came into the room with Jenn.

"Hey kiddo…Jenn wanted to see you."

Jenn ran to her parents and gave them a big hug.

"How are you mommy?"

"I'm fine hun."

"Daddy? Are you okay? Nervous? Excited?"

"You've been hanging out with your uncle too much."

Jenn gave her dad a smile…very big one. The doctor then came into the room.

"Marissa you are now 6 cm dilated. We're moving along at a good pace. I'll be back later to check up on you."

"Thanks."

Then Seth came into the room with his hands stuffed in his front pocket and Allie beside him.

"Hey guys. Allie wanted to see her 'Aunt Coop and Uncle Chino' so…"

"He Allie…come here you feel the babies in my mommy's stomach."

"O-okay…can I daddy?"

"Sure thing…go ahead."

Allie walked towards her aunt and stood beside Jenn. She was a great deal taller than Jenn. About 4 inches taller. She went over beside Jenn and Marissa grabbed her hand and held it to her stomach and Allie felt them moving and smiled.

Ryan looked at Seth noticed Seth's facial expression. Seth had seen Allie smile and that hurt Seth because that smile reminded everyone of Summer. Seth had always thought about what he and Allie would do if Summer _did_ come back. He thought about it often…but I was useless because she would never come back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About an hour later the doctor came back into the room.

"Marissa, 10 cm…you're ready to go. Everyone needs to leave and I need you to be rolled into delivery."

Everyone filed out of the room and Marissa was rolled into delivery.

_Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know singing_

Marissa being rolled into the delivery room and there's the doctor and 2 nurses. Ryan rushes beside her and grabs her hand.

_Come out upon my seas,  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease, singing_

_You are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are_

Marissa is pushing and Ryan is there holding her hand and one baby comes out…it's a boy.

_Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go _

Marissa is pushing again and another baby comes out…it's again a boy but they are fraternal twins.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryan came out of the delivery room.

"I have two sons :D"

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was crowded in the recovery room. Marissa and Ryan were holding the twins and everyone was admiring them. Seth was the first to speak.

"So watcha gonna name them?"

"Uh…the one that Marissa's holding Jeffery Daniel Atwood and this one that I'm holding is Nicholas James Atwood."

Everyone got to hold them, even Allie and Jenn. They sat them down and took a picture of them holding the twins.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About another week went by and Marissa and Ryan brought the twins home. Jenn was going to stay with Seth for the night. Ryan and Marissa put the twins down for their nap before the 4:00 feeding. Ryan decided that now was a good time to talk to Marissa about previous convo's.

"Hey Riss? Do you mind me asking how?"

"What do you mean?"

"About…Summer."

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks…she sighed and sat down on the couch. Ryan sat beside her.

"Okay so the day after Allie's fourth birthday I get a phone call at work and my assistant tells me it's someone from New York and I'm thinking to myself 'New York?'"….

_Flashback_

_A woman with glasses and her hair tied up walks towards a door with the words "Marissa Cooper" written on the door and knocks. The woman opens the door and sees Marissa on the phone and cutting fabrics._

"_Ms. Cooper? There's a phone call waiting on line 3."_

"_Can you take a message Denise I'm busy on the phone with a client."_

"_Uh Ms. Cooper it's long distance and they said it's urgent."_

"_Okay thank you. (To the client on the phone)I have to go but I'll call you within the hour okay? Okay bye…Hello Marissa Cooper interior Design?"_

"_Coop?"_

_Marissa froze. It couldn't be._

"_Hello? Marissa are you there?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_I guess I deserve to be forgotten being the idiot I was."_

"_Summer?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Oh My God. Can you hold on for like two seconds please? Thanks."_

_Marissa gets out of her seat and starts walking back and forth across the room. She goes out of her office and sees Denise and talks to her._

"_Denise, cancel all of my plans I had for the day."_

"_Including your lunch with your husband?"_

"_Yes…tell him I'm sorry and I'll cook tonight."_

_Marissa went back into her office and picks up the phone._

"_So sorry about that Sum…4 years? Why 4 years?"_

"_I know, I know (sighs)…I was stupid and, and scared and I dunno what to do…I know I should be there but I can't face Cohen and her now."_

"_Allie."_

"_What?"_

"_Your daughter's name? It's Allie."_

"_Really? What's it short for?"_

"_Allison."_

"_Oh."_

"_Oh my God Sum…she looks exactly like you and has Seth's character and she's so smart."_

"_So then she takes after her father that way huh?"_

"_No…she takes after both of you that way."_

"_So…who thought of her name?"_

"_Seth did…he named her after you too."_

"_I feel terrible…I have to come there."_

"_Don't you think it's a little late Sum? Besides you said it yourself that you're not ready."_

"_Right…listen uh…I'm really sorry…I was scared and…"_

"_Hey…BFF right?"_

_Marissa couldn't see Summer but she knew that she was smiling._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow…so she just called out of nowhere?"

"Yup."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night everyone was at Seth's place for dinner. They were just about to sit down when a cell phone went off.

"Someone's pants are ringing." Said Allie.

"It's mine…Seth could you get it for me it's right behind you."

"Yeah sure."

Seth got up and got the ringing phone. He looked at the display.

"Hey Marissa who do we know who lives in New York?"

Marissa, realizing who it was, shot out of her chair and grabbed the phone from Seth's hand. Ryan looked after her and became worried. Seth was confused and so was everyone else.

"A client…do you guys mind if I take this call?"

No one seemed to mind. Marissa went out of the kitchen and Seth reseated himself.

"She seems really jumpy."

"She just had two kids daddy…wouldn't you be jumpy?"

Marissa was in the family room.

"Sum?"

"Hey Coop…I just needed to talk."

"Do you mind if I call you back later? I'm with everyone right now."

"Do they know it's me on the phone?"

"No…but Seth almost answered it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it until July 26th. I should have an update up by then…gimme LOTS of reviews and to tell you the truth this chapter turned out better than I thought it would…short? YES but…I thing it's gooooooooood!


	8. Eleven Years In

Thanks for everyone who reviewed means so much to me. Well I'm back from Italy and I had so much fun. I drove a boat and didn't get tanned but burned…I look like a cooked lobster…lol…anyways on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THEM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Jenn's 11th Birthday Julie and Jimmy's._

There was a big crowd…a BIG one. Too many people in a house. It was like a social event or something…but it wasn't. It was the birthday of a ten year old little girl and apparently grandma wanted to give her the biggest one possible. Not that Jenn's mother was pissed though, she was just very…nervous for grandma had done this all even though Jenn's mother had said not to. There were dozens of kids including her cousin and brothers. Then there were her friends from school…popular as her mother used to be but a smart one like her father.

"Jenn? Who are all these people?" asked an 11 year old Allie.

"I dunno. Kids from school and grandmas friends I guess."

"Wow…your grandma REALLY goes all out."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Seth was talking to Marissa and Ryan.

"So…what do you guys think?"

"I think it's really good Seth…did you write this?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God…this is good."

"Yeah man it really explains your life."

"Daddy?"

"Thanks guys. What Allie?"

"Nothing…I just like being whiny."

"Hey Seth she's getting taller than you."

"Ha, ha very funny Ryan."

"Seriously Allie what?"

"Do you mind if I stay in here with you? Kinda crowded."

"No…no problem you can stay here."

"Yeah um…I'm gonna go check on the cake…Ryan could you watch the boys?"

"Uh yeah."

Ryan and Marissa left the room.

"So kiddo…having fun?"

"Not really. It's A LOT of people."

"Yeah well, that's Julie Cooper for ya. I'm gonna go get another drink…maybe water this time."

Allie sat there on the sink alone swinging her legs back and forth looking around the familiar kitchen. She had been there quite a few times in her life. She hopped off the counter and was making her way out of the kitchen when a cell phone rang. It was her Aunt Marissa's. Marissa came into the kitchen and grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello? Hey."

"Uh no it's Jenn's birthday. No…she's right beside me…"

Allie knew that whoever her aunt was talking to…it was about her because there was no one else in the room. Marissa looked at Allie and smiled, she noticed Allie's confused grin.

"…okay bye."

"That was your grandfather…seems like your grandmother is out f the hospital…they're on their way."

Allie had just sprouted the biggest smile on her face.

About a month ago, Kirsten and Sandy had gotten into a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver coming home from a social event. Sandy only got a few scrapes but Kirsten had gotten a broken leg. Today was the day to take the cast off. Allie and Seth had moved into the basement of Sandy and Kirsten's home. Allie loved living with her grandparents. This was just temporary until the home that Seth bought for the two of them was completed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After everyone was gone, it was just the 11 of them, Allie, Seth, Jenn, Jeff, Nicholas, Ryan, Marissa, Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, and Julie. Three year olds Jeff and Nick sat on the floor in the living room playing with blocks and 11 year olds Allie and Jenn were reading in a corner. The adults in the kitchen were talking.

"So Allie what did you think of the party?"

"Too many people."

"I know but besides that?"

"Pretty good…not too bad."

"Cool. Oh…did you see what Grandma Julie and Grandpa Jimmy got me?"

"What?"

Jenn ran out of the room and within seconds returned.

"Prada shopping spree gift card."

"OH MY GOD NO WAY…"

"Yup and the day I go, you are coming with me okay?"

"Okay."

(Okay I know that this fic is like 15 years into the future but you gotta bear with me with using the music and other stuff from today okay?)

"So Seth how is the music career going for you?"

"Not bad, I wrote a song."

"Really?"

"Yeah mom, you have got to read it. He showed me and Ryan this afternoon."

"Really? Do you mind if I take a look?"

Seth reached into his rear pocket and handed Julie the lyrics.

"Aww…that is so sweet. How did you come up with that?"

"Yeah son, if I didn't know any better I'd say you wrote this for Su…"

"Yeah I did." Seth had cut in. "Well…it's been quite an evening I think Allie and myself are gonna take off…ALLIE? LET'S GO."

Allie came into the kitchen with Jenn. She gave everyone a hug to say bye and then she hugged Jenn and whispered "Happy Birthday" in her ear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Allie and Seth got home, it wasn't exactly late, and being summer vacation, Allie had no school in the morning. So Seth and Allie decided to watch a movie.

"Allie? Did you pick one yet?"

"I can't pick one. We've watched all of them."

"Go see if Grandma and Grandpa have any that we could watch."

"Are they home yet?"

"SETH EZEKIAL COHEN?"

"Does that answer your question kid?"

Allie ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her and found her grandmother in the kitchen.

"Hey Allie. What are you doing up here?"

"Um…dad said that you guys might have a couple of movies that he and I could watch."

"Oh…yeah sure…c'mere. I wanna show you some stuff that I think you'll find interesting."

Allie followed her grandmother into the family room and sat beside her on the carpet. Kirsten took out a box of old films.

"Okay here are a box of old movies. Just look through them but I recommend the Notebook."

"Thanks Grandma."

"If you need any help just call me. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay Grandma…thanks."

Allie looked through millions of movies. She came across many titles such as The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, 10 Things I Hate About You, and How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. Allie had picked the Notebook but then a video tape caught her eye. It was black and said "Allie" on it.

"GRANDMA?"

"Yes?"

"What's on this videotape?"

Allie showed the black thing to her Grandmother and Kirsten smiled a sad smile.

"That's the day you were born. Your grandfather and your father made that tape."

"Oh…well I'm gonna take the Notebook."

"Why don't you take the videotape too? Maybe you and your dad could watch it."

"Thanks."

Allie walked over to her grandmother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie. Tell your father not to cry."

":S Okay?"

Allie made her way down the stairs. She sat down on the couch while her father came into the room with Pepsi and Doritos.

"Did Grandma have a good movie?"

"Well she had a lot of RomComs and romance films. She recommended the Notebook."

"Oh…hey kiddo do you mind if we don't watch that?"

"Grandma also said not to cry." She now realized what her grandmother was talking about.

"Oh…whatcha got there?" Noticing the videotape.

"Grandma said it was a video of the day I was born…can we watch it?"

"I dunno."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Allie looked at Seth with the cutest puppy dog eyes that she had inherited from her father.

"Okay…but I'm allowed to cry."

"…deal."

Seth popped in the video.

"_Okay Dad…no can we put the videotape away? Please?"_

"_Oh c'mon son it's my first grandkid."_

"_Summer's already blaming me for getting her pregnant. What the hell do you think this'll do?"_

"_Sorry son…I gotta do what I gotta do."_

"_Okay dad but if I die I'm blaming you."_

"_Okay…can we see Summer now?"_

"_Hold on. Let me check."_

_We see Seth walking down the hall and then the camera lands on Kirsten._

"_Honey say something."_

"_Like?"_

"_To the kid."_

"_Hi…I'm your grandma…if you need anything you come to me okay?"_

"_Well said."_

"_Ryan?"_

"_I'm not gonna talk to the camera as if I was talking to my niece or nephew."_

"_C'mon Ryan…he or she could be watching this later on in the future or something."_

"_Okay…hi baby…I'm your uncle Ryan…welcome to the world…I'm sorry I don't have much to say. Maybe I'll know when you're born."_

"_Thanks for those touching words Ryan."_

"_How about you Marissa?"_

"_Hey little one…I'm pregnant with your cousin. Hopefully you two will be the best of friends like me and your mommy. I love you."_

"_DAD?"_

_The camera turns around to see Seth._

"_She says you can come."_

_The camera follows down the hallway and catches many doctors and nurses. They come to a room and we see Summer lying down._

"_How are you…are you okay?"_

"_Yup…what's with the video camera?"_

"_For the kid when they get older y'know?"_

"_Oh."_

"_You wanna say anything?"_

"_To?"_

"_The baby?"_

"_Oh…um…hey sweetie. I'm your mommy. I love you and always will."_

"_Aww how sweet. Seth?"_

"_Dad…(pointing to Summer's stomach) unborn child here."_

"_So?"_

"_Okay…hi baby. I'm your daddy. If you ever need advice about girls you come to me…but that's only if you turn out to be a boy."_

"_Cohen? You girls?"_

"_What I got you?"_

"_Right okay…so you watched me from afar and then BAM 7 years later ya had me."_

"_Ha ha."_

"_What are you two together again?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well that's great."_

"_Yup."_

_Seth kisses Summer long._

"_Okay kids break it off the baby's watching."_

"_Sorry Sandy."_

"_It's okay. OMG COHEN."_

"_Okay. Maybe I should leave."_

"_Bye dad."_

_The screen goes blank but then comes back on._

"_I have a daughter."_

"_Wow that's great son. What are you gonna name her?"_

"_I dunno. Hey dad do you mind if I take the camera? You know get glimpses of her and Summer together?"_

"_Yeah sure here."_

_Seth takes the camera._

"_Say something Dad."_

"_What?"_

"_Well everyone else made their speeches…your turn."_

"_Okay…hey little one…well you're not a boy so don't go to your daddy about the girls. I'm joking. We all love you very much and don't be afraid to come to us with your problems."_

"_Wow…how touching father. Bye everyone."_

_Seth made his way into the room where Summer was. _

"_Hey Sum."_

"_You too with camera now? I look ugly enough as it is already."_

"_You're not ugly…who told you that?"_

"_Me…"_

"_Well don't listen to you…I think you're beautiful."_

"_Aww look at you making up crap for me."_

"_No seriously."_

"_Aww…c'mere."_

"_What?"_

"_Put the camera down."_

"_Why? I want the baby to get a good glimpse of the most beautiful woman in the world."_

"_Ha ha funny."_

"_I'm not joking."_

"_Okay."_

"_Oh…okay…what do you want me to do?"_

"_Put the camera down."_

_The screen goes blank. Then it comes on again to get a glimpse of Seth, Summer and the baby in the family room of The Cohen's._

Seth turned the TV off and noticed that Allie was still awake.

"You still awake kid? It's…11:54."

"You really think I'd fall asleep during all that? So that was my mom?"

"Yup."

"She was pretty."

"Yes she was…she was gorgeous."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes…many."

"Can I have one?"

"Sure…go to your room, get ready for bed and I'll give you two."

Allie ran quickly. Seth got up from his seat and went into his bedroom and took out a box from his closet. He scrimmaged through the pictures and grabbed two of them. He dragged himself to Allie's room. He sat on her bed. She was already in her bed.

"Here kiddo."

"Wow…when was this?"

The picture she was holding was one of Summer sitting in front of a tree smiling.

"That was the last day of school Senior year. Your mother was 18 there."

Allie put it on her night table and Seth handed her the next one.

"I can only guess when this was."

The picture was of the three of them. Summer was holding Allie as a baby and Seth had his arms around Summer's waist.

"You satisfied kid?"

"Yup. Good night daddy."

Seth walked to the door and closed out the lights and smiled. He walked back into his bedroom and grabbed the box of photos. He sat on his bed and looked through them. He came across many photos of him and Summer but one particularly caught his eye. It was one of him and Summer sitting underneath a tree. She's leaning her head on his chest and his head on her head. This photo was taken the Monday after prom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's that…the next chapter is finally 15 years in…review and please let me know what you think.


	9. 15 Years In

Thanks for everyone who reviewed means so much to me. Well I'm back from Italy and I had so much fun. I drove a boat and didn't get tanned but burned…I look like a cooked lobster…lol…anyways on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THEM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Present_

A bedroom. Not just any ordinary bedroom. It was the bedroom of a 14 year old Allie Cohen-Roberts (I really don't know what order it's supposed to be…just bear with me). The only daughter of Riviera magazines "Man of the Summer" and struggling singer/songwriter. He is actually a doctor but would really like to get a record deal. Her alarm clock went off. It was the first day of school and Allie really didn't feel like getting up. She woke up to the sound of Mark Jordan's voice on the radio that morning.

"Good morning Newport Beach and what a beautiful morning it is. What a perfect way to start off the new year for all of the teens at Harbour School and speaking of those teens, among them is the one and only Riviera magazine's Man of the Summer's daughter Allie Cohen. This one is for you kiddo."

A song starts up…

_I live my life in the city  
There's no easy way out  
The day's moving just too fast for me  
I need some time in the sunshine  
I've gotta slow it right down  
The day's moving just too fast for me_

Allie gets out of her bed and makes her way to the bathroom and she closes the door.

_I live my life for the stars that shine  
People say it's just a waste of time  
When they said I should feed my head  
That to me was just a day in bed  
I'll take my car and drive real far  
You're not concerned about the way we are _

_In my mind my dreams are real  
Now you're concerned about the way I feel_

_Tonight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star_

Allie comes out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and jeans and is brushing her teeth.

_Tonight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star  
I live my life in the city  
There's no easy way out  
The day's moving just too fast for me  
I need some time in the sunshine  
I've gotta slow it right down  
The day's moving just too fast for me_

She comes out of the bathroom and kicks her dirty clothes towards her door.

_I live my life for the stars that shine  
People say it's just a waste of time  
When they said I should feed my head  
Well, that to me was just a day in bed  
I'll take my car and drive real far  
You're not concerned about the way we are  
In my mind my dreams are real  
Now you're concerned about the way I feel_

Allie is making her bed.

_Tonight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star  
Tonight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star  
Tonight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star  
You're not down with who I am  
Look at you now, you're all in my hands Tonight  
Tonight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star  
Tonight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star  
Tonight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star_

Allie grabs her school bag out of her closet and puts all of her stuff in her bag.

_It's just rock 'n' roll  
It's just rock 'n' roll  
It's just rock 'n' roll  
It's just rock 'n' roll  
It's just rock 'n' roll  
It's just rock 'n' roll  
It's just rock 'n' roll  
It's just rock 'n' roll_

Allie made her way out of her bedroom down the flight of stairs. She went into the kitchen where she found her father sipping on coffee and reading a magazine.

"Morning kiddo."

"Morning Dad. Watcha reading?"

"Uh, Congressman Siler's engagement. Funny they don't have a picture of his fiancé. Oh well. First day of school huh?"

"Don't remind me. I just hope I don't get Andrew's for any of my teacher's."

"Why?"

"How about the fact that that chick hates me?"

"C'mon hun…she can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah? Last year she threw a piece of chalk at a kids head because he corrected her."

"Are you sure that wasn't just a rumour?"

"She admitted to it."

"Then what is she doing still teaching?"

"She got therepy."

"Oh. You better eat kid cuz we have to go pick up Jenn in 20 minutes."

"Okay Dad…so?"

"So?...What?"

"You said you had a date tonight."

"No I didn't…"

Allie gives him the "I don't believe you" Summer look.

"Okay…I do. But it's not even a date. It's for the record album"

"Thought so. So what's she like? How old is she? What does she do? Is she gonna come to our house first? Do I have to be nice?"

"OKAY…kiddo I think we know for sure that you're my kid…let's go or you and Jenn are gonna be late."

Seth and Allie made their way outside the house where the Range Rover was waiting for them. Allie hopped into the front seat. They drove off to a familiar neighbourhood. Seth turned into a familiar house and Allie and Seth went to the door. Marissa opened it talking on the phone.

"I'll call you back. Hey you two. Allie listen, Jenn's in the kitchen freaking out…you think you could calm her down a little bit?"

"Yeah sure. HI." Allie gave her Godmother a hug and made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Jenn…your mom said you were freaking out."

"What if I get Andrews and she throws chalk at my head?"

"Sorry hun but I don't think that she'll do that to you because everyone loves you."

"Okay what if I'm late for class?"

"That's impossible, you're a born runner."

"What if I go to the wrong class and I embarrass myself?"

"You have a map of the school in all your binders remember? You printed them yesterday."

"Oh right. Thanks Allie."

"ALLIE…"

A little four year came running in Allie's direction he jumped into Allie's arms as Allie picked him up.

"Matty. What are you doing up this early?"

"I wanted to see you." He gave her a cute little smile.

"Oh that's great…he goes to the cousin but won't even talk to the sister."

"Okay Jenn…(Allie put Matt down)…HEY DAD WE GOTTA GO."

Seth and Marissa came into the kitchen with Ryan.

"Okay kids here's the deal. In the mornings I'll drop you guys off and after school Allie you are to come directly here got it? Unless something goes wrong."

"Okay…so…we should get a move on Dad."

"Right okay so Ryan you're gonna pick them up today?"

"Uh no…Marissa is."

"Okay. Girls let's go."

Seth, Jenn, and Allie made their way out the door. Allie sat in the back with Jenn. The ride to the school was quiet. Jenn still had butterflies in her stomach and Allie was doing her best to calm Jenn down. First day of school was always hard for Jenn because when she was younger she skipped fourth grade. She was always afraid that they would push her back one to where she was supposed to be. They entered the school parking lot and hopped out of Seth's car.

"Have a good day girls."

"Bye Uncle Seth."

"Bye Dad."

Seth drove off. Allie and Jenn looked at each other and made their way towards the entrance of the school.

"Allie…I dunno about this."

"Hey don't do this to me Jenn. C'mon would you rather be here or on a Ferris Wheel?"

"Okay I see your point."

Allie and Jenn made their way inside the school. Allie looked around and gulped but Jenn…Jenn felt like she was home.

HOMEROOM

Allie and Jenn had homeroom together. They sat beside each other in hopes that the teacher wouldn't separate them. However, when the teacher came into the classroom he spoke loud and clear.

"See the seat you have chosen? You're leaving it. Everyone to the back of the classroom."

Allie and Jenn looked at each other and made their way to the back of the classroom.

"Atwood, Jennifer? You're sitting here. Bilow Robert? Beside Jennifer. Cohen-Roberts Allison?"

Allie raised her hand and everyone looked at her. She made her way to the front of the class and sat in her assigned seat. Once all the seats were assigned the usual first day lecture was given. Finally after many lectures it was lunch. Allie was surprised to see Jenn socializing and left her alone. Allie went to sit under a tree and ate her lunch alone. A little while later Jenn made her way outside and noticed Allie sitting there alone. She walked towards her and when she got to her she sat down beside her.

"Hey. Watcha doin here all alone?"

"Well I was eating."

"I meant why didn't you come and find me?"

"Well I did but you were socializing and I didn't wanna interrupt."

"Oh…well I'm on the 'Kickoff Carnival' committee."

"That's awesome."

Bell rings.

"Oh…I gotta go back to class."

"Hey Allie?"

"What?"

"Could you tell my mom that I have to stay after school for the Kickoff Carnival thingy?"

"Yeah sure."

The day was _finally_ over. Allie made her way to her locker to gather her books. She made her way outside the school and spotted her Aunt waiting for her and Jenn. But Jenn had to stay after school. Allie made her way over to the car. She found her Aunt outside the car and greeted her.

"Where's Jenn?"

"Oh…she said to pick her up at 5 because she's on the Kickoff Carnival Committee."

"O-kay. Well I guess we better get home then huh?"

Allie hopped into the front seat of the car.

"So how was the first day?"

"Not too bad."

"Make any friends?"

"Nope. I'm not the sociable kind."

Marissa sniggered.

"What?"

"You're like your father."

"So….any homework?"

"Tuns."

Marissa pulled up to Sandy and Kirsten's. Allie got out of the car and went to the door followed by Marissa. Kirsten opened the door and greeted her granddaughter with open arms.

"Hey beautiful. How was school?"

"Okay I guess." Allie stood at the entranceway.

"Marissa. Hello. Matt is in the family room with Sandy."

Marissa went inside and Kirsten closed the door and put her arm around Allie.

"So where's Jenn?"

"She's on the Kickoff Carnival Committee."

"Just like her mother was."

"Really? Aunt Coop on the Kickoff Carnival Committee?"

"Well she was more than that. She was Social Chair."

"Cool."

All of a sudden a little figure came running toward her.

"ALLIE."

"Matt. Hey you."

He gave her the biggest hug ever. She set him down and he ran back into the family room as Sandy made his way to greet his family.

"Hey Marissa. Allie. Where's Jenn?"

"Uh she's on the Kickoff Carnival Committee and I have to go pick her up at 5:00."

"Oh really? Wow. So how are you Allie any school activities?"

"No not yet. Basketball or hockey hasn't been announced for yet so…"

"Aww…look at my grandchild…being all sportive even though her father wasn't."

"Well I was told that my other half was a tough one so…"

"Well…we should get going. Allie could you get Matt ready? I have to talk to Sandy and Kirsten."

"Sure thing."

Allie went into the family room to get Matt ready. Sandy, Kirsten, and Marissa went into the kitchen.

"So…?"

"(Sighs) Summer is coming to town in a couple of months."

"What?"

"She said that she has some unfinished business to do."

"After 15 years?"

"Look…I came to you guys because who else am I gonna tell? Seth? He'd go ballistic."

"Yeah well imagine what'll happen in a few months."

"This is totally uncalled for."

"Look Sandy maybe this is a good thing you know. Maybe she's ready to be a mom."

"15 years is not a reasonable amount…it's over the edge."

"Sandy…you remember how young we were when I got pregnant with Seth? We weren't even married yet."

"Yes but neither of us ran away."

"No…but you disappeared for a number of hours. You came back on your own and I still accepted you."

"Yes but there's a difference between 5 hours and 15 years."

"Look, you are both aware that this'll be hard on her as much as it is on you. But it's not us that's the problem, it's the two that she left okay? So how are we gonna break this to Seth and Allie?"

Silence.

"Let me know okay? ALLIE? YOU AND MATT READY?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marissa went home. A few hours later Seth came to pick up Allie. Marissa told Ryan about Summer's visit. Both of them laid in bed that night sleepless.

I wonder what she could possibly want after 15 years. I mean when she left it was really hard on Seth. Now Allie's grown up, what happens when she leaves again? One of two things will happen, Seth will beg her to stay or there will be a happily ever after. –Ryan

Summer sounded really anxious on the phone today. It kills me that neither Seth nor Allie know that we kept in touch. With Summer coming back, I wonder if she'll leave again. But she had grown up a lot I can hear it when we talk on the phone. She always asks questions about Allie and when I go to see her I forget to bring pictures of Alie or at least that's what I say. I just feel that the first time Summer looks at Allie the Allie is now should be with her own two eyes. –Marissa

Sandy and Kirsten laid sleepless also.

It's scary to know that Summer is coming back. I wonder what she'll say when she sees Allie. When Allie was a little girl she was a split image of Summer now she's a split image of Seth. However, there is one thing that Allie possesses of Summer…she still has Summer's smile. –Kirsten

I don't believe it. I mean yes we all miss her but…15 years? It just doesn't seem logical. I hope that she doesn't expect us to all forgive her at the same time. It's like when Seth left, sure he called us but we were still angry with him. What if she leaves again? Poor Allie she hasn't spent one happy November because Seth is always playing the 4 Seasons of Loneliness by Boyz II Men. I just hope that Summer knows what she's getting into. –Sandy

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Allie entered their house. Allie went straight to her bedroom to finish her English homework. About half an hour later, Seth made his way up the staircase and knocked on Allie's door. When given the signal, he entered.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Dad."

"Watcha working on?"

"English. I have to create a character that's similar to myself."

"Oh. So…you're birthday's not too far away…what do you wanna do this year?"

"Uh…just a small quiet thing with my family."

"That's it? No big bash, no slumber party?"

"Nope…not really into the whole party scene."

"Okay. Good night kid."

Seth leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss on top of her head and went out the door. When Seth entered his own bedroom the phone started to ring. Seth answered it.

"Hello? Hold on…ALLIE?"

"YEAH?"

"PHONE."

While Allie was talking on the phone Seth got himself into bed. He turned off the lights and laid there in the dark.

I can't believe that Allie is almost 15 years old. Seems like yesterday I was holding a newborn. But then again if it were yesterday Summer would be here and I would be happy. I wouldn't be the miserable guy that I am right now. I have let no one in since Summer went all because of what she wrote in a letter to me when she left. I still love her and every time November comes around it hurts me and I can see that it hurts Allie too. I wonder what would happen if Summer ever did come back…but that's not happening any time soon. –Seth

After she hung up the phone and finished her homework she crawled under the covers and started to think.

My birthday…not exactly the favourite time of the year for my family…obviously like 6 or 7 days later, what was supposed to be my mother, takes off. I remember being a kid. When I'd blow out the candles on my cake…I always wished that my mom would come home at that moment…I stopped making that wish when I turned 11. I realized then that it was useless and that she was never gonna come back. She also hurt my dad a lot. He has not had a single dinner out that he can call a date because he's still in love with her. I hope that he finds some way to fill in that hole that she left him. –Allie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's that…not the greatest chapter but it gets the story moving along so…leave a review!


	10. Ice Cubes and a Welcome Back

Thanks for everyone who reviewed means so much to me. Well I'm back from Italy and I had so much fun. I drove a boat and didn't get tanned but burned…I look like a cooked lobster…lol…anyways on with the fic! P.S. Sorry it took soooo lng to update!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THEM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_October 29th_

Seth was having a hard time. His album was to be released by Christmas and he was performing at Atwood's, Ryan's restaurant at the end of November.

Ryan was having the time of his life. He dropped his studies and decided to open a restaurant near Sandy and Kirsten's.

Jenn and Allie were on an overnight field trip with the school in New York and wouldn't return until November 4th. Jenn and Allie are so close and go trampolining together. As well they are on the swim team at school.

Marissa is still an interior designer and helps out Ryan at the restaurant from time to time. She designed the restaurant and is expecting a raise by Christmas.

Everyone seemed to be happy at the time. Marissa and Ryan were still contemplating what would happen when Summer came in a couple of days. Neither Seth or Allie knew about it. Jenn knew but she was to keep her mouth shut. Jenn hated lying to her best friend but did what she had to do.

Sandy and Kirsten were getting themselves prepared for the drama that was about to take place for Marissa had just told them that Summer would be getting into Newport Beach by 7:30 the next evening.

"I still think it's too late."

"Sandy, she's important to Seth."

"Does he know that she's coming?"

"No but…Marissa?"

"I'm gonna tell Seth myself."

"Tell me what?"

Seth had just entered the room. He sensed nervousness and tension around him. He actually became scared but wondered why.

"Okay Seth just promise me you won't have a rage blackout because Allie has enough of those okay?"

"Marissa just tell me."

"You know what? We'll leave. Sandy?"

"What? Why? Why are you leaving?"

Sandy and Kirsten stopped in their tracks and turned towards Seth. Marissa made her way towards Seth and sat down. She motioned Seth to sit down also.

"Okay…about 4 months after Allie's 4th birthday I got a call from someone I thought I'd never see ever again…I hope you don't hate me…it was Summer."

"WHAT?"

"Seth listen to Marissa."

"…she called and believe me I was pissed yet I was a little relieved. She wanted to come back right away but I told her not to. I said it was too late. Every time she called me I had to cover it up. That is until Ryan answered one of her calls and for some awkward reason everyone ended up answering the phone on her except for Allie and you."

"So all of your 'business trips?'"

"Visiting her…in New York."

"So why do you tell me this now?"

"She's coming home Seth…tomorrow."

Shocked Seth bursted out of the room. He made his way to his old bedroom and dropped on his old bed deep in thought.

"NOW? WHY NOW? IT'S BEEN 15 FRIGGIN YEARS. I just can't believe it. Tomorrow? I've been waiting for this for fifteen years. Why do I feel so pissed? Maybe because my best friends and my parents all know about it? I dunno…I feel like such an idiot. How did I not see this coming? Oh God what's Allie gonna say? What'll she do when she sees her mother staring back at her in person and not in a photo? I just hope that she's calmer than I was…who am I kidding? She has bigger rage blackouts than Summer ever did."

Seth's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door by his father.

"Seth? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine eventually."

"I know what you're thinking and I agree with you."

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah it's been way too long and imagine the size of the rage blackout that Allie is gonna have."

"It'll probably be the biggest one yet."

"Look son…I know that 15 years is a long time…"

"Dad? It's a decade and a half okay?"

"I know long time but…maybe you should give her a chance to explain herself…after all you're still in love with her."

"I know…okay."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In New York

Allie and Jenn had just gotten into their hotel rooms with their friends Emma and Daniela. The first day there was basically do whatever the hell you want but don't leave the hotel room. The girls were having a ball.

"Hey guys I'm going to take a shower okay?"

"Yeah sure Jenn. Damn is it hot in here."

"I'll go get some ice Allie."

"Why can't we just turn on the AC?"

"Because Emma we don't know how to work it."

Daniela left the room. Allie and Emma started to empty out all the bags of candy on the bed. Daniela came back and placed the bucket of ice on the table in the corner of the room. Allie went over to it grabbed a piece of ice and shoved down the back side of her shirt. Emma grabbed 5 pieces and shoved it down her shirt…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"HOLY SHIT…WHO THE BLOODY FUCK SCREAMED?"

"SORRY JENN…THAT WAS EMMA…ARE YOU OKAY?"

"EMMA I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

Daniela just sat on the bed laughing her head off. Allie looked at her and started to laugh.

"It's not funny you guys I think I got a frost bite."

"(Still laughing Allie said) I'm sorry Emz it's just that only you would shove like a million pieces of ice down your top…(she walks over to the bathroom door)…JENN? YOU DONE IN THERE?"

"YEAH JUST CLEANING UP."

"WHAT? Cleaning? WHY?"

"WELL…(she opens the door)."

"Jeez man what did you do in here? Did the toilet overflow?"

"Well when I heard Emma scream? I uh…lost control of the…shrhd."

"(in a VERY Summer way) The what?"

"The shower head."

They all looked at each other and sniggered.

"Okay, okay it's not like any of you have never lost control of the shower head in the shower."

They all looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm sorry Jenn."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day everyone in Marissa's house were running around. Ryan had to prepare the guest room. Seth took care of Jeff and Nicky while Sandy took care of Matt. Marissa was cooking and Kirsten was helping Marissa. Allie, being the wonderful grandchild, took a course in how to cook and taught her grandmother how to except no one knew except Allie, Jenn and Marissa.

"Okay Riss…bedrooms ready and Seth and Sandy took the kids to the movies so we could get some stuff done around here."

"Good. Honey? Could you vacuum the main floor?"

"Sure thing…Kirsten? You're uh…cooking?"

"Allie taught me…I've been doing it for the past 3 months. :D"

"Wow…"

"Ryan?"

"Right vacuum got it."

AT THE CINEMA

"Okay guys what do you wanna see?"

"Uh…Grandpa?"

"Yes Nicky?"

"Me and Jeff wanna watch (Make up a movie suitable for two 8 year olds)."

"Sure…is that okay Matt?"

"Allie was gonna take me to watch dat…but it's otay me and Allie will go see sumfin else."

"Okay Seth get the tickets and we'll go get the snacks."

"Right Dad just make sure not too much because Marissa is apparently cooking A LOT of food."

The little boys were so into the movie but Sandy couldn't help but look at the nervousness on Seth's face.

"Seth are you okay?"

"Yeah Dad…just nervous."

Seth wondered how the night would go. When he saw her…would he be happy? Relieved? Angry? Heartbroken even more than he was when she left? Thrilled? More emotions came into his head. He then visited a past memory of him and Summer. It was the night that changed his life forever.

_Seth was in his room drawing pictures of Little Miss Vixen. You can tell that he had been crying for his eyes were red and cheeks were damp. All of a sudden his door bursted open and he had the real Little Miss Vixen in front of him crying and she also had damp cheeks. _

"_Summer? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_She sobbed even more as she sat down beside him and buried her head into his chest. His shirt became damp._

"_Summer?"_

_Summer looked up at him._

"_I made a mistake Cohen. I made the biggest mistake ever."_

_She sobbed even more. _

"_Tell me about this mistake."_

"_I chose Zach over you. Then he cheats on me…went over to his house and he was naked in bed with a girl. I mean we haven't even done anything yet." _

"_I'm sorry Sum…I'm here for you."_

"_You always are."_

_Summer looked up at Seth and locked eyes with him. Their noses grazed and without hesitation from either of them their lips locked never wanting to come undone._

Seth was jumped out of his flashback when the lights in the theatre flicked on signaling that the movie was over.

"Uncle Seth? The movie is over, you have to get up."

"Right Jeff…how did you like the movie?"

"IT WAS AWESOME."

BACK AT RYAN AND MARISSA'S

"Okay everything seems to be going good. Where are the boys?"

"What am I?"

"I'm talking about the ones that are out Ryan."

"I know…will you relax? It's gonna be fine."

At that moment the door opened and voice yelled…

"WE'RE HOME…MOMMY DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN THE KITCHEN."

Jeff ran into the kitchen and jumped into his mothers arms.

"The movie was AWESOME."

"Really? Where's Nicky?"

"Nicky is coming…"

"Okay boys time to get dressed."

"Okay."

Three boys ran up the stairs and Marissa turned to Seth and Sandy.

"Thanks you two."

"No problem…okay I'll be back soon."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To go get ready…Summer's coming tonight and I smell like popcorn."

"Okay be back in an hour got it?"

"Sure thing."

Seth made his way out of his brother's house and onto the street. He made his way across the street to his house and rushed upstairs to shower. When he came out of the shower he ran to his closet and rummaged through it for a pair of pants and a shirt. He found a good pair of jeans and wore a blue buttoned shirt with the buttons undone with a white tee underneath. The shirt was long sleeved. When he finished he put on some cologne.

He made his way out of the house and walked casually across the street giving himself the pep talk that prepared him for the night. He made his way back into Marissa's house and found them all in the Kitchen except for Summer.

"What you guys doing?"

"Deciding who's gonna go to the airport with Ryan."

"Uh…I'll go."

"Okay well then it's settled."

Ryan and Seth made their way outside into the car and were on their way to the Airport.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Ryan and Seth arrived at the airport, Seth knew that what he had been dreaming for the last 15 years was coming true and Ryan was getting annoyed with Seth's pacing.

"Seth relax man it's Summer."

"Exactly my point."

"Look Seth if you were this nervous why did you come?"

"Cuz I wanted to…I love her."

In the Airport Summer was freaking out. The luggage was starting to come out on the belt. She found hers and went through the gates. She looked for Ryan but was surprised to see someone else with him. She couldn't believe it and began to tear. When Seth saw her his jaw dropped and saw the tear in her eye. Without notice he ran to her and gave her the biggest most sweetest hug ever. Neither of them wanted to let go. Summer's tears turned to sobs and Seth kissed her hair. They parted and Ryan was beside them and gave Summer a hug.

"Let's get out of this joint it's packed."

"Okay."

Seth, Summer, and Ryan got out of the airport. The ride back to the house was a quiet one. No one wanted to say anything fearing that it would get weird. Summer wondered about who was at he house? Was Allie there? If she was how would she react to her return? Amist all of her thoughts Seth finally spoke just to break the silence. He knew no one couldn't bare the awkward silence.

"So where have you been this whole time?"

"New York."

Those were the only words spoken the whole way to Ryan and Marissa's home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In New York, Allie and Jenn lay awake next to each other in their hotel room. The nights events were fun and the two just laid there.

"Hey Jenn? I know this is like completely weird seeing as how this subject we never talked about it since I was 11 but do you ever wonder if my mom will come back?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Jenn knew she had to be stealth about her answers for Jenn knew perfectly well what was happening in Newport Beach in her house about now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived at Ryan and Marissa's and as Summer exited the vehicle she looked up at the house of Ryan and Marissa. She started to feel the butterflies turning in her stomach. She started to question herself again. Who was in the house? Did they know that she was coming? Summer knew one thing was for sure, is that anything that would happen in the following 3 months, she would deserve. Ryan carried Summer's 100 suitcases up to the house while Seth made his way to the door. Summer followed closely behind him. Seth turned the door knob and let Summer in. As Summer went in a little boy with dirty blonde hair ran past his uncle.

"Hey HEY…WHOA…Ryan look alike…MATTY!"

Summer watched as Seth chased after Matt. He threw the kid over his shoulders and walked towards Summer with the kid in his arms. Summer watched as Seth portrayed his parenting skills without meaning to.

"Matty say hello to your Aunt Summer."

"Hi…wow…you _are_ pretty. Uncle Seth said so and he also said…"

Matt was cut off.

"OKAY…where's your moth…."

"SUM."

Marissa appeared and so did the twins. As Marissa and Summer hugged Ryan brought the final of Summer's stuff into the house. Leaving the bags at the entrance way, all who were at the doorway made their way into the kitchen where Kirsten was. As soon as Kirsten saw Summer she smiled and gave her a hug. Marissa gave her a tour of the house. When they stumbled upon the family room Sandy was playing Play Station with Jeff, Nicky, Seth, and Ryan. Sandy noticed Summer and told Ryan to take his place. Sandy greeted Summer with a hug. The night and dinner seemed to run smoothly. Marissa spoke out.

"Okay here we go food time."

"Marissa? Did you cook that or did my mom?"

"SETH EZEKIAL…"

"Uh oh son…she's middle-naming you."

"For your information, I _did_ cook this meal."

"Okay _now_ I'm scared to even smell it. Where's Allie when you need her?"

That was the first reference anyone made about Allie all night.

"If no one minds me asking…uh…where are Allie and Jenn?"

For the first time since he introduced Matty to her, Seth spoke.

"Allie and Jenn are in New York with the school. They've been planning it since last year. They won't be home 'til the 4th of November."

The rest of the night, Seth and Sumer did not exchange a word with each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In New York, it was now daytime. Jenn, Allie, Daniela, and Emma were walking the streets of New York, meeting up with the school group by 12:30 for lunch. Emma and Daniela made it over to a Newspaper stand a bought a magazine. Then all four of them made their way to Bloomingdales for an hour of shopping. They got back to the hotel room at 4:00 and collapsed on the beds.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"

"I dunno. Emz?"

"I think I'm gonna look through my magazine."

"Okay well, I'm gonna go downstairs and call my house uh…Jenn, Emma? Keep Daniela _away_ from the ice?"

"Sure thing."

"Yeah no problem."

Allie made her way down to the lobby and took her place by the pay phone. Anyone who had a cell phone would be sent home immediately. Allie placed her calling card into the card slot and dialed her home number…no answer. She called her Aunt's house…Matt picked up the phone. Summer and Marissa were with him at the time.

"Hello?"

"MATTY."

"ALLIE."

Summer stopped. Allie was on the phone?

"When you comin' home?"

Allie sensed the little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Soon…is my dad there?"

"Yeah hold on…UNCLE SETH?"

Seth came jogging into the room and grabbed the phone from Matt.

"Thanks kid…hello?"

"Hey dad."

"ALLIE! How you doing?"

"Good…tired, but good. Just calling to check in. How is everyone?"

"Great…everyone can't wait to see you and Jenn."

"Cool…okay dad I have to go but hey…see you in a couple of days okay?"

"Okay kiddo…love you."

"Love you too dad."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was November 3rd (dunno when her birthday really is) and that night Julie Cooper threw a Newport Social scene party for Kaitlin for her birthday. It was held at Kirsten and Sandy's place. Summer set foot into the familiar house and smelled the familiar scent. All of the memories of when her and Seth grew up here came to her mind.

The party had begun. Everyone greeted Summer with a "Welcome back" and when she had had enough she made her way to the pool house and sat on the bed. Thoughts raced through her mind. She was caught up in flashbacks and one in particular crawled into her mind.

_Flashback_

_Harbor school - Summer is at the kissing booth in the student lounge. Seth pushes to the front of the line_

Seth: (to guy) ah here you go here's a full refund (hands him money) thanks a lot thanks for comin, shows over you guys thanks so much though it was great havin you

(Summer is shocked)

Brad: this kid botherin you Summer

Summer: no its ok thanks

Seth: yeah thanks

Summer: Cohen you're making a scene

Seth: I need'a talk to you right now 

Summer: (trying to get rid of him) I'll IM you later

Seth: ok

(Seth tries to get on top of the booth, he struggles to get his leg up. Anna looks over and sees. Seth uses a near by chair and walks up on top of the booth)

Seth: let's talk up here (motions for her to come up)

Summer: (puts her hands on her head) oh my god, no

Seth: Summer I know you're scared 

Summer: (looks up) yeah of you

Seth: you kiss all these other guys but you wont kiss me...acknowledge me now or lose me forever

Brad: wait your dating this emo geek

Seth: yes Brad she's dating this emo geek (to everyone) yeah that's right um I'm a big dork an I listen'a emo an I'm dating her (points)

Summer: (embarrassed) why are you doing this

Seth: cause Summer I like you, this much an if you don't feel the same way about me then...someone's gonna have'ta give me a hand down because its really high up here an I could fall an that would be embarrassing, more embarrassing

(Summer looks up at him, he puts his hand out to her she hesitates then smiles and gets up with him. the guys standing around all frown, the girls are all looking at them lovey dovey and 'awww' like)

Summer: (holding his hand) I can't believe this

Seth: (smiles) its all over but the big public make out session

(Summer kisses him, Anna watches smiling, then she looks kind of sad. the guys all walk away but the girls are watching still with lovey dovey looks)

Summer: that'll be ten bucks Cohen

Seth: that's for a worthy cause (they kiss again)  


_End Flashback_

He was so in love with her. It took her a while to even notice him. Now, seeing him again brought back old feelings. The door to the pool house opened. It was Seth.

"Hey Summer. People are looking for you."

"I'm kinda in hiding."

"Oh."

Seth took a seat beside her on the bed.

"So…you ready to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what? The reason why you left."

"I knew this would happen."

"Uh huh. So?"

"I was scared."

"Of?"

"Myself…Allie. You."

"How do you figure?"

"I was afraid that it would just be me and Allie…that you would leave again."

"I couldn't do that…not twice. I lost you once that way…I never intended on doing it again."

Okay so awkward moment. Summer broke it.

"So…Ryan and Marissa…4 kids?"

"Yuup. I'm Godfather to Jenn and Matt."

"I can't believe this…I mean if someone told me when I was 15 that I'd be 32, have a 15 year old daughter and ran away from Newport and fell in love with you…I'd probably had just said 'ew'."

"I know."

"So can you tell me about Allie?"

"…she has your smile."

Summer smiled…they locked gazes. Seth leaned in and for the first time in 15 years, Seth and Summer locked lips with everything that was missed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so I FINALLY updated…I know craappy chapter but I'll do better in the next one!


	11. The Meet Pt 1

Okay I know that I let some of you down for Seth rushed it but I had to do that for this chapter it's got some drama and Allie DOES find out…hope you enjoy and review…God Bless.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THEM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth woke up with a start as the events of the night before played in his mind. He was an idiot…why did he have to kiss her and lead her on like that. He only knew one thing…if Allie had found out she'd go ballistic and if he told Summer that he wished he'd had never had done that she'd question him…but she was staying…right? That question stayed in his mind the whole night and he barely got any sleep.

Summer stayed up all night contemplating the greeting she'd get from Allie. Whatever it was she was prepared for it. She had taught herself over the years not to cry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allie made her way onto the plane, prepared to leave for Newport. Little did she know of the events that would await her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was at Seth's house. Marissa in the kitchen that afternoon awaiting the return of her daughter an her niece. Her thoughts were interrupted by her son.

"MOM? Jeff keeps hogging the controller. He won't let me play."

"Nicky you know that there's 4 controllers."

"But daddy, Uncle Seth, and Matty are playing and I can't take it away from daddy because he's too strong and can't take it away form Matty or else he'll cry."

"What about Uncle Seth?"

"I NEVER mess with Uncle Seth when it comes to Play Station."

"JEFF? C'mere please."

Jeff ran into the kitchen where his mother was. He gave her the sweetest look that he had learned form his uncle when he wanted to be proved innocent.

"Yes mommy?"

"Let Nicky play."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Becaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse…let him play."

"What do I get?"

"You wanna know what you get if you don't give Nicky the controller?"

Summer walked in unnoticed on the little situation. Jeff had a thinking look on his face and then a look as if he were defeated.

"Fine…you can play but Uncle Seth is winning…like always."

Marissa turned around and saw Summer sitting at the counter.

"Nice going Coop. Jeff is like you in every way."

"So is Nicky…at times. So you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Um I dunno…you have to face your daughter in about 5 hours."

"Oh that…_that_ I am nervous about but once it's over and done with…I hope she'll be okay."

About an hour later the doorbell rang. Seth went to open the door and saw Neil Roberts standing there.

"Hey Niel."

"SETH…ha, ha…how you been?"

"Good yourself?"

"Oh let me tell you…Rome was great."

"Good to hear."

"Where is everybody? Allie? Jenn?...the rest of you?"

"Oh uh…Jenn and Allie aren't home from New York yet but everyone and I mean _everyone_ is in around the house."

"Oh that's great…" Seeing Neil walking Seth grabbed his arm.

"Uh sir?...Before you go into the house…I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Uh…what happened about 15 years ago?"

"…Summer left."

"Okay what happens 15 years later?"

"You're confusing me Seth. Even more so than the first time I met you."

"Who was there the first time I met you?"

"Summer…and waiters and breadsticks and dinner rolls…what are you getting at?"

"First subject in that last sentence."

"Summer? What about her."

"(whispers)sh bk."

"Huh?"

"(whispers) Shs bck."

"Can you talk please?"

"She's back."

"What?"

"Please just let it go easy okay? Allie's coming home and meeting her and…"

"Okay Seth…clam down…I'll be nice."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenn and Allie made their way to the front of the airport where a bus was there to pick them up and drop them off at the school. Jenn had the biggest worried look on her face and Allie had noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"I dunno…it's weird."

"Okay you're scaring me."

"Don't worry…I'll be fine once we get home…I'm just sooo excited."

"You don't look excited. You look worried."

"I'm fine."

The bus ride seemed long to Jenn…she wondered about Allie and the size of the rage blackout that she would have once she saw Summer. Jenn clutched her iPod and looked out the window…it was raining. This would be the perfect weather for Allie and Summer's situation…oh goody.

Allie noticed that Jenn had clutched her iPod and Allie knew that Jenn only "clutched" things when it involved herself or Allie. As Allie listened to Death Cab she looked out the window.

umumumumumummumumum

The bus stopped in front of the school as 15 years old ran inside the school toward the pay phones. Luckily Allie was one of the firsts and called her house because most likely _that_ was where her father was at 6:54 in the evening. As she dialed the number she was shivering. She was drenched and the someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Allie."

"HEY HEY…it's Grandpa Neil."

"You're back from Rome?"

"Yeah hold on your dad's here."

(Cutting to Seth's end as Summer is listening)

"Hey kid."

"Hey dad…you gonna come pick us up or what? I mean it's freezing in the school. They got the AC on and it's wet outside. I swear I think I'm melting."

"Okay…uh your uncle wants to talk to Jenn…is she with you?"

"Yeah hold on."

Allie handed Jenn the phone and noticed that Jenn had calmed down a little.

"Hi daddy…yeah…"

As Jenn spoke on the phone with Ryan, Allie went towards the doors with her and Jenn's luggage. A few moments later Jenn was beside her.

"Who's coming?"

"Your grandfather."

"Oh."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay so as 7:15 neared Summer became more and more nervous. The more nervous she became the more she felt like she would fall over. Her father had just left to go and pick up the girls. The greeting form her father was more than she could handle. He yelled and then cried…there was a mixture of anger and happiness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neil made his way into the parking lot of the school. He spotted his granddaughter and Jenn and honked. They dragged their luggage over to the car and stuffed them into the trunks. Allie proceeded to the front seat and Jenn in the back.

"So how was New York?"

"Good Mr. Roberts."

"Jennifer please call me Neil."

Allie smiled and looked at Jenn. Jenn stared out of the window at the rain as she tuned out the conversation. The rain was coming down by the bucket. As Neil turned onto the street and into the driveway, Jenn became more aware of the events that were about to take place. The car came to a hault. Neil exited the car, as did Allie and Jenn. Allie noticed Sandy and Kirsten's car and smiled. The 3 of them entered the house and all of a sudden Allie and Jenn were attacked by Jeff, Nicky, and Matt. The 5 of them stumbled onto the floor and then Marissa and Ryan greeted their daughter with a huge hug and a million kisses. Allie looked around and saw her dad and ran toward him. She gave him a huge hug.

"Wow dad I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"It's November 4th and Boyz II Men isn't playing…and we have company."

"Well I thought this could be a birthday to be proud of."

"Dad…my birthday's tomorrow."

"I know that."

Then she heard a familiar voice.

"What is this? You don't say hi to your godmother?"

"Aunt Coop."

Allie embraced her with a hug and the Ryan. After Ryan, Sandy, and then, finally, Kirsten. Allie and Jenn left their things at the entranceway and made their way to the familyroom. Summer stayed in the kitchen then headed for the bathroom. When Summer closed the door Marissa called everyone to the table. Kirsten was putting food in the plates when…

"Dad?"

Allie questioned Seth.

"Yes Allie?"

"There's an extra plate."

"No there isn't."

Kirsten put a plate in front of Allie.

"Yes there is."

Allie took a bite of her pasta when she was caught off guard by a familiar pair of brown eyes and brown hair. Allie recognized her immediately from her picture on her night table. Summer looked at Allie not knowing that she was Allie.

Allie gulped loudly then Jenn looked from Allie to Summer. Jenn said two words barely audible.

"Oh shit."

Allie looked at everyone then Summer. Allie's eyes went cold then whispered.

"Oh my God." She swallowed then violently left the table stomping her feet as she went up the stairs. Summer started to tear.

"Uncle Seth…maybe you should…you know."

"Right."

Seth excused himself from the table then made his way to Allie's room. Summer listened from the bottom of the stairs.

"Allie? Open this door right now."

"NO."

"C'mon just open it."

"I SAID NO."

"Allie you always asked me if she was gonna come home…now c'mon open the door."

"I DON'T CARE…LEAVE ME ALONE."

"You're gonna get hungry."

"SO?"

"It's only me out here. Can you let me in?"

Allie hesitated then let him in.

"WHAT?"

"C'mon…come downstairs..please?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to okay? She abandoned me…she abandoned you too."

"I know that…look if you come down I'll tell you something that happened while you were away."

"I'm 15 dad…not 5. Bribery ain't getting you no where."

"Right..well…someone called for you on Monday."

"Who?"

"Will you come down?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Fine don't tell me…can you leave now? Thanks."

Allie locked the door on Seth's face. Seth made his way down the stairs.

"Any luck son?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe you should send Jenn or your mother up there…God knows they'll do wonders."

"Maybe…she's really pissed…she didn't even ramble like usual."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah 'uh oh'".

"Uncle Seth you want me to go up there?"

"Would you mind…and bring the boys with you?"

"Sure thing. NICKY, MATT, JEFF? C'MON."

The 4 of them made their way up the stairs and knocked on Allie's door. Matt held a box full of Oreos and Jeff had 2 milkshakes in his hand along with Nicky.

"Allie…it's Jenn."

"…and Matt"

"and Jeff."

"And Nicky…we got milkshakes and Oreos."

Allie unlocked her door. Her face was beat red and damp. Her eyes were puffy and "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve was playing in the background.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,_

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad."

"I gots sumfin to cheer you up."

Matt handed her the Oreos. She laughed lightly.

"And we got milkshakes…Summer wants to meet you."

"She's not going to."

"Why not?"

"Nicky? What if you're mommy left you then didn't come back til you were 15?"

You can't ask me those questions…I'm only 8."

"So you gonna come down?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"You need a mother."

"That woman is _not_ my mother okay?"

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't."

"What's that mean?"

You've had a mom your whole life…I've had one for 6 days."

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't understand you."

"Obviously."

"I take the sorry back…you wanna be a ………..beep you go ahead…c'mon boys."

_Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

"Fine leave."

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change_

After Jenn and the boys left, Allie locked the door once more and went over to her bed and began to cry again.

Jenn made her way down the stairs as the other 3 raced for the play station.

"No luck Jenn?"

"Nope…stubborn and she's in bitch mode."

"Okay…I think maybe I should go up."

"Good luck grandma."

Kirsten made her way up to the room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Allie…it's grandma…can you let me in?"

Allie unlocked the door and when it flew open she hugged Kirsten.

"Hey hey…why you crying?"

"She's back…she's back."

"I know…but why are you mad?"

"She abandoned me…because of her I haven't been able to say "Happy Mother's Day _MOM_" or been able to have a decent birthday because my dad was always locked in his room."

"I know but look at it this way…she's here now and wants to get to know you. Can you do this? Like talk to her?"

"I don't know grandma…I don't think that I'm just pissed at her though."

"Really? Who else?"

"People who knew all along where she was…like Aunt Marissa."

"How did you know that?"

"You knew too?"

"I knew Marissa talked to her…but I didn't know where she was. So how did you know?"

"Overheard her talking to Uncle Ryan when I was 12."

"Oh…so I'm gonna leave you alone. Think about it."

"I will…love you grandma."

"I love you too."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The next morning Allie woke up to her stomach rumbling. She needed something to eat but didn't wanna go downstairs to get it. It was 1:11 in the afternoon. She still remembered the events of the night before. She heard voices downstairs. They both sounded familiar…

Allie slipped on her slippers and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen…she had decided to suck it up and just ignore people.

"Good morning Allie."

Allie shot a glare at Seth.

"Sorry I mean afternoon."

Allie remained silent then someone she'd never expect to see entered the room.

"Hi Allie…"

Allie stood there in shock.

"…Anna? Oh my God. HEY."

"Happy Birthday Kid."

"When did you get in?"

"A little while ago."

"Cool…and thank you…how's Scott? Jake?"

"They're both good…and so is Ben."

"Good."

"So how you been? You dad told me about last night."

"Oh that...yeah…not my favourite highlight of the evening."

"Well ladies I gotta go…Allie Happy Birthday and I promise…NO Boyz II Men this year okay?"

"Yeah bye."

Seth left the house and Anna and Allie were left alone. For the day, Anna took Allie shopping for her birthday. They spent the whole day at South Coast Plaza catching up.

Anna came into Allie's life when Allie had turned 6 years old. Anna also had 6 year old sons. They were fraternal twins. Their names were Scott and Jake. Ben was her husband. He had gotten her pregnant. It was only after that that Ben had proposed and they were now happier than ever. They moved from Pittsburg to Newport because of Ben's business and then Seth had seen her in one of the comic book stores with her sons. Anna and her family then moved to Chicago 10 months ago for Ben's business again and they were now back in Newport permanentely. Anna and Allie's relationship was sort of like a mother-daughter relationship. Anna was basically a mother figure to Allie because Allie talked to Anna about _everything and anything_ with her. Anna was the one who taught her most of the stuff that she knew. Like the Golden Girls and The Valley…these were both 2 of Allie's favourite sows along with Friends, All in the Family, B-Witched, and Full House. When Allie had taken the "Which of the Golden Girls are you?" quiz, she was none other that Sophie herself. Funny, sarcastic and has an answer for everything that someone says. Anna also taught Allie to cook.

Anna and Allie were shopping and noticed that Allie wasn't smiling as much as she does when she is shopping…Anna decided to take a chance and ask her why.

"Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You don't seem right…you're not smiling, we haven't bought anything, and we're shopping our asses off and besides…it's your birthday."

"So?"

"Okay that's it…drop everything, were getting ice cream stat."

"Anna I don't think that even a double Oreo ice cream could help me right now."

"…I'll make it mint double Oreo?"

"Okay."

Anna grabbed Allie's arm and dragged her out of the store as they found a little ice cream shop. They ordered their ice cream and sat at a little table talking about the events from the previous night.

cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd

At another part of the South Coast Plaza, not too far from the ice cream shop were Summer and Marissa shopping. Summer had the same expression on her face as Allie had…Pissed.

"Are you okay Sum?"

"No I'm not okay…15 years ago I was in a good place okay?"

"You were in labour."

"So? At least I wasn't being selfish and stupid."

"I'm sorry Sum."

"I love that kid and she doesn't even know it."

"I know but don't worry she'll grow out of it."

"How do you know?"

"When Jenn went to talk to her last night? She said that Allie was listening to Bittersweet Symphony…"

"Point?"

"Bittersweet Symphony is a song about life, you're one way the first minute then the next minute you're another person and it changes everyday."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I became a mother."

Summer and Marissa walked out of the store and towards the ice cream shop. As they were walking towards it, Allie noticed her aunt and Summer. Allie immediately looked away.

"What's wrong Al?"

Allie put the top of her hand on her forehead and pointed in the direction Marissa and Summer were coming in.

"I'm gonna go and wait by the entrance okay?"

Allie got up from her seat and left. Anna grabbed the check and Marissa noticed Anna as did Summer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anna and Allie's ride home was quiet at first. Then Allie broke the silence.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were in there for so long I was just wondering."

"Well the main subject was you…I told her that you were Sophie."

Allie smiled.

"A smile? Wow…never thought I'd see that."

"What? I'm proud of being Sophie."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, there was a birthday party at Seth's place for Allie. Everyone who knew Allie was there. Allie locked herself in her room. She lay down on her bed with Jenn sitting beside her.

"You gotta go down sometime you know?"

"I know…but I don't wanna."

"Hey…c'mon people came here for your birthday."

"I know…"

"So come downstairs…please?"

"I'm hopeless…until she faces me I'm not going anywhere."

Jenn exited Allie's room. Walked casually down the stairs and was stopped by Seth. Marissa, Summer, Ryan and Anna were there too.

"Is she coming down?"

"No…she said that she won't come down until Summer faces her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DUM DUM DUM…will Summer talk to Allie? Or will Summer chicken out? Review and I'll post more OH and next chapter…there will be a FIGHT between my fav couple…Seth and Summer themselves.


	12. The Meet pt 2

Here you go…an update…please review and God Bless!

P.S. for anyone who didn't want Anna in this I'm sorry but I needed her o be in this for a good reason but she was only in the chapter before this one for explanation purposes.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THEM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She said that the only way she'll come down is if Summer faces her."

Everyone went silent. All of their heads turned to Summer. Their expressions said it all. They looked at her questioningly and they weren't surprised by Summer's decision when she started walking up the stairs.

While going up those stairs her insides turned upside down. She was nervous. The butterflies had got the best of her. To her, this seemed like the longest walk up a flight of stairs that she had ever taken. Her legs went numb and when she got to the top she paused for a moment and looked at the people at the bottom of the stairs. They all seemed so different yet the same. Marissa had matured into the "mom" figure but was still equally beautiful. Ryan had soften his rage down but could still kick any water-polo players ass, if he wanted too and Seth…well he still had the chicken arms, the Jew-fro, and the same dimples that made her go weak in the knees but, he was a dad and you could tell for he was always worrying about his little girl.

Summer walked towards the farthest door on the left and knocked gently. On the other side of the door, Summer could barely hear the soft yet grumpy voice that invited her in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Down at the bottom of the stairs, Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Jenn were wondering what was going on.

POV's

Okay so she went upstairs to see Allie…not that big a deal. She's making progress. Okay so the only thing that's a problem here is Allie…I hope she's gonna be okay. We had a pretty big fight yesterday with the whole "she never had a mom" thing but I hope that she can forgive me…even though I don't deserve it. Good luck big cuz. JENN

She really went…I'm not surprised. It's very like Summer to be the brave one. Like when she defended me after Tijuana, it was then I realized how much of a friend she was. If things tonight go rough between her and Allie, then I'll be by her side. MARISSA

I knew that Summer would take any chance to talk or just to see Allie but what I wonder is if Allie is willing to do the same…I just hope that Summer didn't take this as a sign that Allie is ready to forgive and forget…because sure as my last name is "Atwood" Allie will not forget. RYAN

If someone told me when I was 15 that in 17 years that I dated Summer Roberts, had a child with her and then she left I would have laughed in their face…actually I wouldn't have I probably would've hoped that that last part wasn't true. But it is…as I see Summer walking timidly up those steps, I pray that no one ends up having a rage blackout because people would probably leave…oh well good luck to Summer…Allie's black outs are practically double. SETH

"So what do you think will happen to Allie?"

"Allie? You mean Summer…Allie can hold a grudge as long as anyone here…you know that Marissa. Remember when she stopped believeing in Santa Claus?"

"C'mon Seth she was 3. No one but Summer could've given her what she wanted."

"Yeah well if my brother over here hadn't taught her about the myth and telling that if she were a good girl that Santa would bring her anything she wanted, it wouldn't have happened."

"Hey don't put that on me…I just thought that Allie would like to believe in something magical alright?"

"Sorry man."

It was silent for about 5 seconds then Jenn broke it.

"Do you think Summer's gonna be alright?"

"No/Uh-uh/No way."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer entered the room and saw a girl lying down on her bed with her arm over her eyes. Allie was wearing a very loose pair of faded blue jeans with a white top that said "YEAH RIGHT" in large pink uppercase letters. Summer gently closed the door behind her and stood timidly in front of it.

"Look, whoever it is just leave okay because I'm very tired and had a rough past 2 days."

Allie said this with seriousness in her tone. She didn't raise her voice and she was fairly calm. Summer looked at the floor and sighed.

"I was told that you wanted me to come to talk to you."

Her voice was barely audiable but Allie heard her and slowly sat up. Anyone could tell that she had been tearing…not crying for her face wasn't damp but her eyes were watery.

"Is that the only reason why you're up here? Cuz Jenn told you too?"

"No…I wanna talk."

"So talk…"

Summer could sense the anger and the sadness in Allie's voice. But the look on Allie's face was unreadable. She couldn't tell if she was happy or sad or angry but she knew that Allie was waiting for her to open her mouth and for sound that she could understand to come out of it.

"Okay…I'm sorry for leaving. I was stupid and afraid and 18. I felt like I hadn't lived my childhood for I didn't have one. I know that you don't want me here and to tell you the truth if I were you I wouldn't want me here either. But Marissa told me that every year you'd ask her if I was coming back…"

"…it was until I was 8…after that I never asked…I grew up."

"…and she told me that story and it broke my heart because I had finally realized that I let you down."

"Finally? You let me down either way. Whether it was the fact that you weren't coming back or that you left."

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm hoping that you will forgive me…some day and I'd really like to get to know you. There I said my part."

Allie still had the expressionless look on her face. She was silent for a good 10 seconds then spoke quietly…just above a whisper (kinda like Seth in the first episode that the Nana was in when he spoke to her after he found out that she had cancer).

"(sighs) I remember my third birthday. My family singing me happy birthday and my Dad says to me you know 'make a wish Allie.' The only problem was, was that I didn't know what a wish was. He explained it to me and every year until I was 11 I wished for the same thing but it never came true. And I'm pretty sure that you know what I wished for all those years. The next day I'd always wake up and play with my new toys or wear my new clothes but none of that stuff made me happy because in school when the teachers ask you, you know in Kindergarten, what your parents do for a living I could only say what my dad did. Then when they asked me what my mom did I didn't know what to say because I didn't have a mom. The only person I had even remotely close to a mom was Aunt Coop…she always took care of me."

"I thought Anna was more of a mother-figure towards you."

"She taught me what I know but if anyone comes close to it…definitely my aunt. Well I'm done…tell I'll be down in minute."

With that, Summer opened the door and lead herself downstairs. The ones who were there before were still there waiting.

"What did she say?"

"She's coming down."

The party was loud and there were so many people there. Summer talked to Marissa most of the time and if you were looking for someone it'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. However, this was no problem for Seth for when he was looking for Summer he found her in a heartbeat.

"Hey…can we talk? Outside or upstairs maybe?"

"Sure."

Seth led her to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He led her to a window which led out to a balcony.

"I wanted to talk to you about you being here. Okay uh…why are you home?"

"What?"

Summer was caught off guard with his question.

"Why are you back? Give me a straight answer okay? Just hit me with the truth. What do you want?"

"I thought that you already knew. I'm back for you and Allie."

"You know that nothing can happen right? Because you're just gonna end up leaving again and I don't wanna get hurt again."

"Then why did you kiss me the other night?"

He gulped.

"I missed you. I just wanted to feel alive again."

Summer glared at him.

"Let me get one thing straight okay? You put me through hell and because of that I haven't been able to give Allie a 'Happy' birthday okay?"

"That's my fault? What about you Seth? Maybe if you took your head out of your own problems and paid attention to your daughter a little more, things wouldn't be so screwed up."

"OH DON'T GIVE THE GOOD PARENT TALK OKAY? BECAUSE UP UNTIL NOW YOU WERE NEVER HERE. (Sighs) You don't know what it's like to raise a kid and have to see her cry because she thinks that her mommy doesn't love her. She even asked me if she was the reason you left."

"I get it…I'll leave you alone but I'll let you know one thing Cohen…I'm not leaving, this kid needs me and I need the both of you because I'm lost without either of you…so unless you want me to leave Newport, I'm not going anywhere."

Summer turned on her heals and exited the bedroom. Seth looked at the view that he had from his balcony and shot down the rest of his drink.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Summer awoke and looked at her surroundings. She climbed out of her bed, pulled on her house coat and opened the bedroom door. It was 10:13 in the morning and all Summer could smell was coffee and eggs. She headed downstairs and heard a familiar tune coming from the TV.

_Thank you for being a friend  
Traveled down the road and back again  
Your heart is true_

_You're a pal and a confidant. _

And if you threw a party and invited  
everyone you ever knew  
You would see the biggest gift would be from me  
And the card attached would say...thank you for being a friend.**  
**

She found herself in the family room of Marissa's house. Her attention turned to the tall figure under a gray blanket looking sick…it was Allie.

"You know when Anna said that you liked the show I didn't expect you to watch it when you were sick from school."

"It's one of the reasons I like getting sick."

"I remember this episode, poor Blanche…she had finally fallen in love. I loved this episode."

"Yeah and let him go because she was afraid…let go of one of the only things that ever mattered to her…and why? Cuz they had differences. She had the chance to get married and settle down but she'd rather have the free life and when she decided that she wanted to be with him…it was too late because he had noticed their differences too."

Summer took Allie's words in and realized that she was similar. She was afraid when Allie was born and because of her fear she lost Seth and Allie when she had a chance with Seth and a chance to see Allie grow up but she'd rather not face it. Now it was probably too late. She decided to go see Seth and hoped for something good.

"Where's your father?"

"The studio…recording stuff for the album."

"Album? Which studio?"

"I dunno. Aunt Coop might know."

"Thanks."

Summer walked into the kitchen and found Marissa sitting with a coffee at the island.

"Morning Sum…coffee?"

"No thanks, do you think you could drop me off at the studio?"

"Studio?"

"Where Seth is."

"OH _that_ studio…sure let me just go get some clothes on, hate driving around Newport in pajamas."

Summer could only think of one thing, how far will she go to get Seth to forgive her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay very short compared to my last chapter but it's all good, I got the fight in there and a couple of sad stories from Allie's past. Seth makes his debut when Summer walks in on him rehearsing a song that he wrote for her in the nextchap.Please review!


	13. I'm the One

Here you go…an update…please review and God Bless!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THEM!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer and Marissa bustled around the house getting dressed and preparing for where they had to go. All Allie did was sit and watch TV and go to the bathroom once in a while. There wasn't much that she could do because she was sick. However, even though she was sick, didn't mean that she couldn't think of what would happen to Summer. All Allie could hope for was that if or when Seth saw her, they'd overcome their differences but she knew it was hopeless because her dad wasn't exactly in forgiving moods after what happened the previous night…Allie had heard everything through the door and to speak for herself, her and Summer weren't exactly "talking" yet. Allie decided that it would take a good period of time before she gave Summer the time of day to have an actual, friendly conversation because all Allie had been towards Summer was cold and distant.

As Marissa and Summer made their way towards the door. Before heading out, Marissa stopped by where Allie was lying down.

"Hey I'm just gonna take Summer to the studio okay? I'll be back within half an hour…you gonna be okay?"

"Aunt Coop? I'm 15…not 5…I can take half an hour."

"Okay see you in a bit."

Summer and Marissa made their way out the door and as Marissa started the car, she caught a glance on Summer's face. It was a worried one. Summer had told Marissa about the previous night and she knew why she had the look of nervousness on her face. If truth be told, Marissa was even nervous for Summer. Summer stared out the window the whole ride down and to Summer it seemed to take forever but the reality was that they were only driving for about 7 minutes. It wasn't an eternity at all although to Summer it felt like it was. Marissa stopped in front of an averaged size, 1 floor building. It didn't say anything on it, just had a gate around it that read "PRIVATE PROPERTY". Marissa entered the area and stopped in front of the door.

"Okay now you go through those doors and he should be in the second door to the left. I'm sure of it. Good luck Hun."

Summer exited the car and made her way through the doors. Marissa stayed in the parking lot and decided to wait for her. Marissa called her place.

Allie was just about to doze off when she was interrupted by the telephone ringing. With any strength she had, she got up and went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Allie? It's your aunt that loves you like no tomorrow."

"What's wrong Aunt Coop?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want or need something so let it out."

"I'm gonna be a little while longer."

"How long?"

"Like an hour."

"Okay…just let me know how everything goes."

"I will and hun? Take a few cough drops…you sound like my dead grandmother."

"Okay. If you see my dad tell him I say Hi okay?"

"I will…bye."

Allie hung up the phone and returned to watching the Munsters on TV LAND. But then remembered something and called some one.

"Tom? It's Allie…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer went through the front doors and looked at Marissa sitting in the car giving her a thumbs up. Summer was terrified as hell. She found herself looking on the left and came upon the second door and opened it. There was a man standing there in front of the door that said "_Recording Studio" _on it. She moved towards the door aand the man stopped her.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I'm Summer, I'm a friend of Seth Cohen's."

"We get that a lot. I'm sorry honey you can't get through these doors."

At that moment the guy in front of the door's cell went off. He answered it and then closed it.

"Excuse me, are you Summer Roberts?"

"Yes. Why?"

At that moment the man let her through the doors.

"Allie called and said to let you in."

Summer kept a mental note to thank Allie later on. Summer went through the doors and was greeted by a voice of soothing truth. It was Seth singing. He had never sung before…to her ears, she loved it and she could tell that he was singing the song with truth. His voice filled her ears as she listened to the lyrics and the soft piano.

_I don't know if my dream will ever come true  
__Like before, when I met you  
__That memory doesn't get removed from my heart  
__I'll remember to do my part_

_Just like back then  
__Maybe you'll remain just a dream  
__That I'll write about in a song  
__Maybe this is a reality that  
__Will forever be the one that I want  
__That I'll forever hear_

_This will be a new dawn for me  
__Like fresh air that is new  
__Maybe then you'll see  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you  
__And you  
__And you  
__My first love  
__Will see that we belong together  
__But we are not now_

_Perhaps a day will come when all this becomes a change  
__Maybe these dreams of mine will come true  
__I want to tell you  
__All the things that I wanted  
__This is why  
__This is why  
__I hear your voice still  
__In all of my dreams_

_This what the heart hears  
__Without question I have to answer  
__What I have to believe  
__What I believe of us  
__Of Us_

_This will be a new dawn for me  
__Like fresh air that is new  
__Maybe then you'll see  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you_

_This will be a new dawn for me  
__Like fresh air that is new  
__Maybe then you'll see  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you  
_

_Maybe then you'll see  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you_

Seth stopped. He saw Summer. His one thought was "_shit"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I know that this was a short chapter but at least you now know what the song is. And I know this may not be the song that Seth would sing but it's the best I could do. Please leave a review…didn't mean for that to rhyme!


	14. Dead or Alive

Hey guys…okay update…it's what you asked for. Hope you guys like this chapter. I was thinking that in this chapter maybe something good could happen for Summer…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Allie, Jenn, Nicky, Matt, Jeff and Seth's song.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth looked at Summer. He kept cursing under his breath. He wondered how long she had been standing there and if she realized that the song that he wrote was for her.

"Okay Seth, that was good. We're gonna take a break and then were gonna start from verse 2 okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Okay."

The whole time, Seth didn't take his eyes off of Summer. He took the earphones off from his head and headed towards the door.

She was hugging herself, and trying to rub the goose bumps off her arms but it was hopeless. The more she tried to rub them off, the more she had. He was coming towards the door, towards her. She tried hard to not to make eye contact but it was impossible. All she did was look deep into his chocolate brown eyes and breathed deeply.

He walked towards the door and saw Summer on the other side of the glass. He grew nervous but at the same time angry but then decided that after how he treated her, he'd probably consider her brave, like when she used to be…before she left…he always turned to that moment in his life, it was the only way that he couldn't forgive her. He approached the door and turned the knob and sighed. He walked towards her. He sat on the chair and Summer sat near him on another chair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh…came here to see you and to apologize for everything that I've ever caused you, the pain, the suffering, everything."

"Do you think that I'm the only one you should be saying this to?"

"Obviously not Seth but, you? It's a start. Marissa told me that Allie's harder than you."

"She's right. If I could only show you what you missed out on, but that's not my problem. If you should apologize to anyone, it's Allie."

"I know but I wanted to fix things with you first."

…It took Seth a while to think of his words, of what he was going to say.

"…Look Summer, you hurt me…a lot when you left."

"I know…and I'm sorry."

"…(sighs) You have no idea the hurt that you put me through. I thought that we had something great you know? A kid, people who love us, I couldn't ask for more because if I did, I knew that it would be going overboard. Sometimes I still cry at night wondering what I did wrong and I asked myself if you were ever coming back…Allie wasn't the only one who wanted you here again…I did too and when I heard that you were coming back…I wondered why. The when I confronted you last night, I guess all of the emotions and anger that I've been holding in, in the past 15 years was flushed out."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore Seth, I'm staying here for the rest of my life and I just hope that one day you and I can be friends again."

"Just friends? You sure you don't want more?"

"I dunno. I guess we'll see what happens…I have to go."

"W-wait…how long have you been here?"

"When you started singing the song you just finished."

"So…what did you think of it?"

"I loved it…I'm sorry if I put you through all of that trouble…"

"…So I'll see you at Marissa's tonight?"

"Yeah."

"How's Allie doing? She wasn't that great this morning."

"I hope she's feeling better."

"Me too. When you get back to the house can you tell her that I say hey?"

"Sure…I gotta get going so…"

"Oh…right bye Summer."

Summer left the building and headed towards Marissa's car. Seth watched her as she left. He looked after her wishing that it could be easy to forgive her like she had forgiven him for screwing up all those times ago…but it was useless no matter how hard he tried to forgive her, the fact that she left for 15 years remained in his mind.

Summer entered Marissa's car. She sat on the passengers side and sighed and smirked to herself. Marissa noticed and could only tell that her and Seth were okay for now but she was not yet forgiven.

"So?"

"So?"

"How'd it go?"

"Am I crying?"

"No."

"Then that should say it all right?"

"You're okay for now?"

"I guess…did Allie call at all?"

"Twice. Just to see how it was going."

Summer just smiled to herself.

"Don't let her get to you in a good way Sum. I know my niece she's gonna wanna punish you for a long time."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope…you know that when she found out Santa wasn't real, she wouldn't hug or talk to Ryan for a month and a half…the only reason she spoke to him again was because Seth begged her to. She's a tough one to deal with…I'm guessing that she gets it from you."

Summer could only smirk but then it returned to a frown. They were on the road and Marissa called Allie to let her know that they were on the way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got back home, they found Allie sleeping on the couch as "I Love Lucy" was playing on the TV.

"This kid and the oldies…I dunno."

Marissa smiled at her niece as Summer sat at he end on the edge of the couch and noticed the way her daughter slept. One foot off the couch along with half her leg, sleeping on her back, and her lips just parted. Deep breaths were taken and once in a while, a small, barely audible snore. One arm laid behind her head and the other rested on her stomach. While she slept, she looked like Seth. Summer smiled and at that same moment, Allie slowly started to open one eye as she stirred. Slowly, the other eye began to open up and as Allie was sitting up rubbing her eyes, checking her surroundings, she noticed the little figure at her feet.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Allie just grumbled…then coughed. Marissa came into the room with Tylenol and water.

"When I heard the grumble, I knew you were up."

"So how you feeling?"

"Uh…headache's gone. But my body still aches and I still feel cold."

"Here hun."

Marissa gave her the water and Tylenol. Marissa then left the room.

"How did it go?"

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yup…I heard his song though."

Allie nodded.

"That must've killed him…I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

Summer sat on the couch watching the rest of the show as FRIENDS was coming on Allie came and sat on the couch in a ball much like Summer used to when she watched the Valley.

"Okay so I gotta ask…The Valley or FRIENDS?"

"What?"

"C'mon…"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

Allie looked at Summer as if it were obvious.

"Because FRIENDS and the Valley are two completely different genres of shows. It's like me asking you if you like the Valley or Golden Girls better."

"True."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth entered the Atwood home that night exhausted. He could hear the boys screaming as Allie and Jenn bet them in DOA. He walked into the family room and stood in the doorway. He could see that Allie was feeling better than she had in the last couple of days.

"Hey guys…watcha playin?"

"DOA dad."

"10 to 1 that I can whip all your butts."

"I don't think so uncle Seth…no one could beat Allie…my dad tried to an hour ago…still doesn't know why he can't win."

"Well I'm here to tell you little Nicky that I can beat her in a shot."

Nicky handed Seth the controller and Allie and Seth went head to head in DOA. Eventually Seth asked for so many rematches when Allie whipped his ass a million times. Summer watched the whole time.

"Wow Seth, finally someone who could whip your…beep."

"You can say it…me and Jeff hear it all the time from Allie and Jenn."

Summer smiled for the first time in 15 years. She was home and no one was gonna take that away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that's it for now…Chrismukkah next chapter. Leave a review…please.


	15. Chrismukkah Part 1

Hey guys…okay update…it's what you asked for. Hope you guys like this chapter. I think in this chapter, Summer will get to see video tapes of the past! I have to split this in two parts because it's gonna be long!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Allie, Jenn, Nicky, Matt, Jeff and Seth's song.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allie's favourite time of the year was coming up, decorations, lights and more important 9 whole days of nothing but endless gifts. Also it was the time of year when her aunt and uncle got married. That happened when she was 5 and Jenn was 4. Yup…this was definitely her favourite time of year. However, the fact that it didn't snow in O.C was kinda sad. She remembered the one year her dad took her skiing in Buffalo…she was 10 years old then…it was the most memorable Chrismukkah ever. The holiday colour she felt that year was definitely cochese (anyone who has seen the Chrismukkah episode of season 2 knows what this is).

Allie, Jenn, Marissa and Summer were decorating the tree. Jeff, Nicky, and Matt were all watching the Grinch while Allie tried to put the lights around the tree. Unfortunately she got tangled up in them.

"A LITTLE HELP PLEASE."

All anyone who was there could do was laugh. Allie did look like an idiot. She had one of the light bulbs practically in her mouth. As Marissa and Summer tried to unwrap her all Jenn could do was laugh. When Allie finally got free, she chased her cousin all around the house until they were back in the family room as Allie tackled her to the floor. What made matters even worse for Jenn, her brothers started to attack her. Marissa quickly left the room and got the video camera.

"MOM shut it off."

"No way Jenn…you're dad is so gonna see this…my boys have finally bet daddy's princess. He he."

Summer was looking behind the camera with Marissa. At that moment Sandy and Kirsten walked into the house.

"Hey we heard laughs and screams…it directed us here…what are you guys doing?"

"Videotaping Jenn getting her butt kicked."

"Ryan's not gonna be happy."

The whole time she was there, Summer would never had guessed that Jenn was a daddy's girl. By the time everything was finished, such as decorating and the human pile, Summer and Allie were left alone in the house. Seth wasn't gonna be home for another 4 hours. As 9:00 rounded Allie felt the need for food but not just any type of food.

"Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"You feel like pizza?"

"It's like 9:00 at night."

"So?"

"Okay…where to?"

Allie wouldn't call Summer "mom"…she wasn't ready to because she felt that if she let Summer in, then she would get disappointed.

Allie and Summer walked in the direction of the beach and Summer came to a place not too far from the pier. This place hadn't been there when she left. It was like a little outdoor café. Allie and Summer sat down when someone screamed and ran over to Allie. He was an averaged built pure Italian immigrant who knew some English and taught Allie and Seth some Italian…you know the basics.. He was an old friend of Seth and Allie's.

"OH MIO DIO. ALLIE? How are you? You haven't been here since last Summer."

"Paolo. Come stai?"

"Tired so much to do...chi e questa bella signora?"

"Oh scusa…Paolo this is Summer Roberts."

"_The_ Summer Roberts."

"Yup."

"The one who your fader always talk about?"

"Si."

"How do you do?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay what can I get you two?"

"Uh…pizza."

"Pizza? Or _pizza?_"

"_Pizza…tutti tre_"

Allie and Summer took a seat where they were and Summer looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Nothing…just what's the difference between pizza and _pizza_?"

At that moment Paolo and two other waiters came to the table and Summer finally realized the difference between pizza an _pizza._ Pizza was you average pizza. _Pizza_ was made with an Oreo cookie crust with vanilla ice cream smeared in chocolate sauce with different types of chocolate bars, strawberry and bananas or peanut butter brittle and peanut butter fudge. Allie told Paolo to bring three kinds for both of them.

After eating their _pizza_ Allie and Summer walked home. For the first time in a couple of months, they had a mother daughter talk.

"So…"

"So what?"

"What did you think of the _pizza_?"

"Great…I think I'm gonna throw up though."

"Yeah that happens on your first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Allie looked down and then at Summer.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"That song that your dad wrote…"

"What about it?"

"When did he write it?"

"A couple of days before Jenn's 10th birthday I think. It was about you, you know? He locked himself in his room."

"I know…he told me. When does he make his debut?"

"Thursday night. 5th night of Chrismukkah…he's kinda nervous…he's making his debut with the song her wrote for you."

"Well that's not gonna be emotional at all" said Summer with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are all men like that?"

"Boy trouble?"

"Kinda."

"What's his name?" Summer got all excited.

"What?"

"His name…c'mon."

"Jake."

"Ooh. So what's the problem? You're hot."

"There's rumour saying that he likes Jenn but Jenn likes his twin brother Scott and there's also a rumour that Scott likes me."

Summer looked at Allie and realized something right away.

"OH MY GOD…you like Anna's kid?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh my God. This is great, screwed but great. Does anyone know about this?"

"You may as well be the first…besides Jenn."

Summer felt so happy that she knew before Marissa.

"We better walk faster…it's like 10:30 and my dad's gonna think we got abducted."

Summer and Allie entered the house to hear

"_C'mon Allie…you can do it for daddy…c'mon."_

"What's that?"

"It's my dads "day before Chrismukkah" ritual…watching all of the home vids."

Allie and Summer rushed into the family room where Seth was sitting with a mountain dew. Allie looked like she was about to kill Seth and Summer looked like she was about to cry. It was a video of Allie learning how to walk.

"DAD…what are you doing?"

"Watching home videos…I felt like watching them."

"Do we have to watch this?"

"Yup."

"How many did you watch?"

"Uh…your first Chrismukkah, you're first birthday and now this."

Summer took a place on the single laZboy chair and watched the next video as it came on…Allie's 3rd Birthday.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALLIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."_

"_Okay Birthday girl…make a wish." Whispered Seth._

"_What's a wish daddy?"_

"_It's something that you want to happen. But don't tell anyone."_

"_Okay daddy."_

_After Allie blew out the candles she looked at the door with a sad expression on her face. Sandy was holding the camera and spoke._

"_So kid, what did you wish for?"_

"_Grandpa daddy said I couldn't tell anyone."_

"_If you tell everyone it's bad luck…you can tell one person."_

"_What if people see the video?"_

"_They won't…I promise. So tell me what you wished for."_

_Allie smiled then frowned._

"_For mommy to come home."_

Then the screen went black and out popped Allie's birth.

"_Okay Dad…no can we put the videotape away? Please?"_

"_Oh c'mon son it's my first grandkid."_

"_Summer's already blaming me for getting her pregnant. What the hell do you think this'll do?"_

"_Sorry son…I gotta do what I gotta do."_

"_Okay dad but if I die I'm blaming you."_

"_Okay…can we see Summer now?"_

"_Hold on. Let me check."_

_We see Seth walking down the hall and then the camera lands on Kirsten._

"_Honey say something."_

"_Like?"_

"_To the kid."_

"_Hi…I'm your grandma…if you need anything you come to me okay?"_

"_Well said."_

"_Ryan?"_

"_I'm not gonna talk to the camera as if I was talking to my niece or nephew."_

"_C'mon Ryan…he or she could be watching this later on in the future or something."_

"_Okay…hi baby…I'm your uncle Ryan…welcome to the world…I'm sorry I don't have much to say. Maybe I'll know when you're born."_

"_Thanks for those touching words Ryan."_

"_How about you Marissa?"_

"_Hey little one…I'm pregnant with your cousin. Hopefully you two will be the best of friends like me and your mommy. I love you."_

"_DAD?"_

_The camera turns around to see Seth._

"_She says you can come."_

_The camera follows down the hallway and catches many doctors and nurses. They come to a room and we see Summer lying down._

"_How are you…are you okay?"_

"_Yup…what's with the video camera?"_

"_For the kid when they get older y'know?"_

"_Oh."_

"_You wanna say anything?"_

"_To?"_

"_The baby?"_

"_Oh…um…hey sweetie. I'm your mommy. I love you and always will."_

"_Aww how sweet. Seth?"_

"_Dad…(pointing to Summer's stomach) unborn child here."_

"_So?"_

"_Okay…hi baby. I'm your daddy. If you ever need advice about girls you come to me…but that's only if you turn out to be a boy."_

"_Cohen? You girls?"_

"_What I got you?"_

"_Right okay…so you watched me from afar and then BAM 7 years later ya had me."_

"_Ha ha."_

"_What are you two together again?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well that's great."_

"_Yup."_

_Seth kisses Summer long._

"_Okay kids break it off the baby's watching."_

"_Sorry Sandy."_

"_It's okay. OMG COHEN."_

"_Okay. Maybe I should leave."_

"_Bye dad."_

_The screen goes blank but then comes back on._

"_I have a daughter."_

"_Wow that's great son. What are you gonna name her?"_

"_I dunno. Hey dad do you mind if I take the camera? You know get glimpses of her and Summer together?"_

"_Yeah sure here."_

_Seth takes the camera._

"_Say something Dad."_

"_What?"_

"_Well everyone else made their speeches…your turn."_

"_Okay…hey little one…well you're not a boy so don't go to your daddy about the girls. I'm joking. We all love you very much and don't be afraid to come to us with your problems."_

"_Wow…how touching father. Bye everyone."_

_Seth made his way into the room where Summer was. _

"_Hey Sum."_

"_You too with camera now? I look ugly enough as it is already."_

"_You're not ugly…who told you that?"_

"_Me…"_

"_Well don't listen to you…I think you're beautiful."_

"_Aww look at you making up crap for me."_

"_No seriously."_

"_Aww…c'mere."_

"_What?"_

"_Put the camera down."_

"_Why? I want the baby to get a good glimpse of the most beautiful woman in the world."_

"_Ha ha funny."_

"_I'm not joking."_

"_Okay."_

"_Oh…okay…what do you want me to do?"_

"_Put the camera down."_

_The screen goes blank. Then it comes on again to get a glimpse of Seth, Summer and the baby in the family room of The Cohen's._

After that the TV went blank and another video came on screen…it was fisher price commercial.

"I cannot believe that you kept this."

"What my baby is in a commercial, I'm gonna keep it."

"Which one is she?"

"Look for the one with the chubby cheeks."

When the commercial was over another video came onto the screen.

"_Cohen turn it off…I just came home and I look hideous."_

"_No you don't you're beautiful."_

_Kirsten is on film._

"_Seth give me the camera before you wake my granddaughter up…I'll film it."_

_Seth gave Kirsten the camera and Seth sat next to Summer with an arm around her as he put his nose on her forehead and kissed her cheek. She then leaned on his shoulder. Kirsten spoke then._

"_It's so great having you two together again."_

_Then Seth kissed Summer on her mouth and Kirsten left and stated…_

"_I don't want my granddaughter seeing this c'mon…"_

_She moved towards the kitchen…_

All of what happened next was oblivious to Summer. She couldn't stop thinking of Seth as she looked at him looking at the video. Allie was asleep with her feet on Seth's lap…just like she used to fall asleep. She turned her attention back to the video.

_Kirsten had heard the baby cry and returned to the family room where Summer was holding her baby and Seth still had his arm around her. Kirsten maneuvered the camera and gave it to Seth who filmed his girlfriend and his daughter._

"_Sum…say something."_

"_Again Cohen?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Summer sighed but gave in. She talked to her daughter._

"_Hey honey…oh Cohen this is stupid she's right here."_

"_How about you love me?"_

"_I do love you…don't forget it…"_

"…_I won't…I promise."_

Seth's mind wandered off to about a month ago.

_Flashback_

_Seth was sitting outside on the porch looking at the floor. He was waiting for everyone to come over for Thanksgiving. The turkey sat in the oven. Allie came outside to sit beside him._

"_Hey dad."_

"_Hey kiddo. You okay?"_

"_Yeah…but are you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This is usually your favourite time of the year…did you forget that we have turkey in the oven?"_

"_No I know…it's just..."_

"_What?"_

_Seth looked at her with a hint of fear._

"_I get it…it's okay…I don't mind._

_End of Flashback_

The video stopped and Seth looked a little bit uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and shook Allie a little bit trying to wake her up.

"Not even a bomb could wake this kid up."

Summer smirked a little and moved her way towards the couch that Allie had fallen asleep on.

"I gotta get goin Seth."

"Oh right…I'll uh…walk you outside."

Seth left Allie there on the couch. When they exited the house her eyes flashed open as she sighed to herself.

Seth had just closed the door.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…tomorrow night right?"

"Yup my parents house."

"Okay. Bye"

Seth hugged Summer and breathed in the scent of her hair. Coconut. Her regular scent and he loved it. He felt himself suddenly grow weak He then realized that he had been holding on for a bit too long for an innocent hug. He kissed her temple and then she moved back a bit.

They had a moment. Their eyes were locked in a gaze that neither wanted to get out of. Then Seth regained his senses.

"I'll…uh…s-see you tomorrow then huh?"

Summer nodded.

"Yeah…t-tomorrow."

She then turned around and walked across the street. He watched her the whole time looking at her longingly. It had been almost a month and a half since she arrived back and he knew after that, for sure, he wanted her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next night came in a flash. As Seth prepared to go over to his parents house, he couldn't decide on what to wear and for that matter neither could Allie or Summer. It seems as the torn family had difficulties. Seth was having a tough time deciding what to wear to impress Summer. Summer was having a hard time deciding what to wear to impress Seth. Allie was having a tough time deciding what to wear to impress Jake.

Seth decided that it was hopeless and needed a girls point of view. So he called Allie to come and dress him.

"Okay dad. First things first. Why did you ask me to dress you?"

"Okay Allie uh…I'm…just…out of, of ideas."

"You're a horrible liar. I know why…you wanna impress Summer."

"How did you do that?"

"A daughter knows. Wear the blue shirt with dress pants…no jacket, white T underneath."

"Thanks kid."

Seth and Allie made their way into the car. Seth started the car as a familiar voice entered through the sound system.

"_Hello Newport Beach and I wish everyone the best of the holidays. As you all know this time of the year, we bring out the Christmas music but before we do that, just a reminder that Thursday night Seth Cohen will make his debut. Until then we decided to let you all listen to his new song…We Belong Together."_

Seth's song bursted through the sound system. Allie almost screamed.

_I don't know if my dream will ever come true  
__Like before, when I met you  
__That memory doesn't get removed from my heart  
__I'll remember to do my part  
__Just like back then_

"Oh my God. I'm calling Grandma."

_Maybe you'll remain just a dream  
__That I'll write about in a song  
__Maybe this is a reality that  
__Will forever be the one that I want  
__That I'll forever hear_

Allie picked up her phone and held it to her ear.

"Grandma…listen."

_This will be a new dawn for me  
__Like fresh air that is new  
__Maybe then you'll see  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you  
__And you  
__And you  
__My first love  
__Will see that we belong together  
__But we are not now_

"You hear it?...It's on the radio…hold on. She wants to talk to you dad."

Seth took the phone.

_Perhaps a day will come when all this becomes a change  
__Maybe these dreams of mine will come true  
__I want to tell you  
__All the things that I wanted  
__Because  
__Because  
__I hear your voice still  
__In all of my dreams_

"Hey mom. Yeah…right. You hear it? Okay see you in a few. Bye."

Seth looked at his daughter and smiled.

_This what the heart hears  
__Without question I have to answer  
__What I have to believe  
__What I believe of us  
__Of Us_

_This will be a new dawn for me  
__Like fresh air that is new  
__Maybe then you'll see  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you_

"This is too awesome dad…my dad is on the radio."

_This will be a new dawn for me  
__Like fresh air that is new  
__Maybe then you'll see  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you_

_Maybe then you'll see  
__That I am the one who fell in love with you_

Seth pulled up to the house as the song finished. He and Allie made their way up to the door as Seth locked the car. They entered the house and then a swarm of people congratulated him. Including Luke, Marissa, Ryan, his parents, Anna, her kids, her husband Ben, Julie, Jimmy, Kaitlin, his nephews, and his niece.

"It's so great."

That was the line out of everyone's mouth. Then he noticed that Summer wasn't anywhere to be seen or heard. He turned to Jenn.

"She's in the study listening to the song."

Seth made his way towards the study. As he got closer, the butterflies began to start up. He turned the knob and quietly entered the large room full of books on the small shelves with the woman of his dreams sitting in a chair bigger than himself. His song was playing in the background.

_Maybe you'll remain just a dream  
__That I'll write about in a song  
__Maybe this is a reality that  
__Will forever be the one that I want  
__That I'll forever hear_

"You know…I love those lines."

Summer, startled, turned around quickly to face his. She had been tearing. She couldn't move when he started to walk towards her.

_And you  
__And you  
__My first love  
__Will see that we belong together  
__But we are not now_

He wiped the water from her eyes.

"Don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup."

"I'm so sorry Cohen."

"I know…I know."

Seth looked at her and kept looking. He then slowly leaned forward as she did. Then he closed the space between them. The kiss was soft at first but then grew. Both of them were more and more eager to deepen it which they were successful in. When they broke apart, Seth leaned in again. This kiss just as passionate as the last one. Except this time he slipped his tongue into hers and then they broke apart. Then Seth said two words.

"You're forgiven."

Summer smiled as she kissed him once more.

_Maybe then you'll see  
That I am the one who fell in love with you_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, some romance, some sadness please review!


	16. Chrismukkah Miracle

Okay people. Chrismukkah part 2 is up. In this chapter we have Seth's debut, and where Seth and Summer take it from where I left them and if Allie finds out…

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Jeff, Nicky, Jenn, Allie, Matt and Seth's song.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allie sat in the family room of her grandparents house with a controller in her hand versing her cousin. Jake and Scotty were sitting on the floor by their feet cheering them on. After Allie had won, Jenn gave the controller to Jake and Allie gave hers to Scott.

"Do you any of you know where my dad is?"

"No/Sorry/Haven't seen him."

"Thanks you guys."

Allie got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Summer were continuing from where they were. All Summer could think about was Seth and her mission at the moment. She was giddy and couldn't help but smile. He smiled along with her. Neither of them could help but. While in the middle of their make out session, a person entered the room.

"Oh my God."

They pulled apart quickly. The person who walked in on them stood there eyebrows raised.

"Well I'm glad to see that you two have found a way to make Chrismukkah more exciting but son, your daughter is looking for you."

"Yeah sure dad…I'm coming."

Sandy left the room. He stood outside the door with a confused look on his face. He shook it off and walked off. Meanwhile back inside the study, Seth stood leaning against the door. He walked over to Summer and smiled.

"Okay this…is…(sighs) crazy."

"I know."

"Maybe we should keep this quiet for a little while."

"Now when you say quiet, do you actually mean secret or 'Ryan can only know'?"

"I mean secret which means no telling anyone…especially Allie."

"Duh."

"Okay I'll go out first so there's no suspicion."

"Okay."

Seth kissed her once more, longer than intentionally and exited the room. He made his way to the kitchen where his daughter was. He stood there and talked to her. She spoke to him about his debut and asked him questions such as which songs he was gonna do. Luckily for Allie, she was working at the Juice bar that night.

Summer let herself out of the study and clunked on the loveseat in the family room. Summer smiled to herself and sighed. Suddenly Allie came into the room with Nicky on her back.

"Allie, go faster."

"C'mon Nick…you're getting heavy man…how bout a movie."

"YEAH…STAR WARS."

Nick started to sing the theme song. Summer looked at Nicky and Allie and smiled. Allie caught Summer's eye and slightly grinned. Inside Summer slowly started to believe that Allie may be beginning to forgive her. She realized that it wouldn't happen in a flash but at least she'll be able to be the mother she always wanted to be.

"Which one Nick?"

"Episode 5…ha ha…Luke finds out Darth Vader is his father."

Jenn came into the room and plopped down beside Jeff and Matt on the floor. Nick inserted the DVD in it's place. When the menu came into vision Jenn groaned.

"Not Star Wars…c'mon guys." Allie and Nick argued with her while Jeff and Matt couldn't care less.

"Jenn I know you're a complete girl but give the action a chance por favor."

"Yeah Jenn you don't know what you're missing it's awesome."

"I'm just saying, it's boring."

"You know you don't have to stay."

Allie smirked at Nick's response.

"Yeah but then again if you leave you'll miss out on hilarity and adventure, two of your favourite things."

Jake looked at Allie.

"Fine…I'll stay."

Allie and Nicky looked proud of themselves and they watched the movie. Summer got up and walked into the kitchen. Seth was there drinking a glass of water.

"Cohen? I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do Allie and Nicky always gang up on Jenn so she'll agree with them?"

"Oh yeah…when they wanna watch Star Wars."

Summer grinned.

The rest of the night went perfectly. They ate, laughed and watched "Over the Top" like always.

Ryan, Marissa and their kids left early. Seth offered to bring Summer back later on. Allie fell asleep on the floor beside Jake and Seth decided to step outside for a few minutes for air. Summer, realizing he was no where to be found, found him outside sitting on the step.

"Hey. How you doing?"

"Not bad."

She sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No…just tired."

Seth took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"You want me to take you back to Marissa's?"

"No."

Seth just held her. She leaned on him. It just left right. She was home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The 5th night of Chrismukkah came too soon for Seth. He began to get nervous as he sat back stage of the restaurant. He kept looking out and saw Allie and Summer at the Juice Bar talking. No one knew about them yet. Seth sat in a chair fiddling his fingers when Allie and Summer came into the room.

"Hey Dad…how you holding up?"

"Bad…is it time yet?"

"No Dad…you still have 10 minutes before you get out there. So I'm gonna get back to work."

Allie left and Summer made her way over to Seth and kissed him on the cheek.

"Clam down, you're gonna do great."

"Thanks."

Seth kissed her long and passionately when they were interrupted by Ryan clearing his throat.

"You two wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not really."

"So much for a secret Cohen."

"Okay so who knows?"

"Just you and my dad but PLEASE don't say anything to anyone."

"I won't just tell Allie quick. You're up Seth."

Seth got up and kissed Summer one more time before he left for the stage. He was behind the curtain, she was in the wing, and could hear Ryan making the welcome speech. Seth breathed deep breaths and Luke reassured him and he plugged his guitar into the amp.

"Relax Cohen. You're gonna be fine."

Then the sound of applause roared as Seth's tune began.

_I don't know if my dream will ever come true  
__Like before, when I met you  
__That memory doesn't get removed from my heart  
__I'll remember to do my part  
__Just like back then_

The song filled the audiences ears. When it was over, Seth spoke.

"This next song goes out to my daughter Allie, she's at the Juice Bar and this song was originally sung by Lionel Richie, a music legend."

_I just want to tell you all the things you are  
And all the things you mean to me  
You've been with me forever  
Through the changes in my life  
Through all the tears and laughter _

When I find myself believing there's no place to go  
When I feel the loneliness inside my heart

You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

Seth sang the song with a smile and Allie smiled also. Seth loved his daughter and if truth be told, it really didn't matter if Summer left him or not because he always had a part of her.

"This next song, I wrote is called 'Memories'."

_I'm looking for that road  
__Where there is a gray wall  
__Where I sit and wait for the time to pass  
__My heart is fragile like glass_

_I eye the past trying to remember  
__Because perhaps there are moments that I lost  
__I have to find the words to say to you  
__No matter what the cost_

_I look for the light to guide my way  
__To find my way to you  
__There's pain within me  
__As I think of only you_

_I'll be looking for  
__That place in my heart  
__To reconstruct that illusion  
__That you left  
__Now I'm in confusion_

_And when I think of our story  
__I'll look deep inside of me  
__I only see good memories  
__Who knows why?  
__Who knows why?_

_When you're looking out your window at night  
__I'll be there in the starts  
__I'll be in pain that I won't understand  
__Reconstructing my emotions  
__Until then I'm dying for you  
_…_until I'm dying for you…_

Seth stopped and applause broke out. Seth exited the stage as Ryan came on to recognize Seth again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last night of Chrismukkah was present and they were having a family get together. Seth and Summer avoided telling Allie but had no choice when Ryan decided to take matters into his own hands and told Allie that Seth and Summer wanted to speak with her. Ryan knew that Allie needed to know and it would be better for them to tell her than anyone else or her walking in on them. So as Seth and Summer waited patiently in the pool house of the Cohen home, they began to get nervous. The doorknob turned and caught their attention when Allie appeared at the door.

"Hey Uncle Chino sent me out here because you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah remind me to go rage blackout on his ass."

"Summer relax."

"Can you just tell me why I'm here."

"Allie you might want to sit down."

Seth directed his daughter and sat her on the chair.

"Okay promise you won't go rage blackout on me?"

"Can't make any promises…what's going on?"

Seth looked at his daughter to Summer who looked at him pleadingly just to get it out. Seth didn't want to tell Allie at the risk of being hated but he figured that Summer did it for him long ago he could do it too.

"Allie…Summer and I are seeing each other."

Allie took it in.

"Ok…since when?"

"Uh first night Chrismukkah."

"Oh…okay…so you had your first kiss again since then."

Summer spoke.

"Well not really."

"WHAT? WHEN THEN?"

"Well you see it wasn't too long ago."

"WHEN Dad?"

"November 3rd."

"WHAT? OH MY GOD."

Allie stormed out of the pool house and through the back door into the house.

"Nicky tell everyone I went for a walk okay?"

"Okay Allie."

Allie walked out of the house and slammed the door. As soon as she slammed the door, Seth and Summer came running in after the slam.

"Nicky? Where's Allie?"

"She went for a walk Uncle Seth why?"

"Shit."

Seth and Summer exited the house and decided to go driving around looking for her. They had to find her before guests started to arrive so that nothing would seen suspicious but they were unsuccessful. They looked everywhere in Newport including the Pier, the small café and the Crab Shack. They got back to the house with straight faces.

"Did you guys find her?"

"No."

They were pissed with themselves.

"You have to let her come home by herself." Sandy stated looking at Seth.

"I know but…we searched everywhere, the beach, crab shack you name it."

Guests were arriving one by one. Kirsten decided to take matters into her own hands when Seth left there was nothing she could do but now that her first grand child was out and about she could go search for her herself. She was headed out the door when she got caught in the act.

"Where are you going?"

Kirsten looked at Nicky and smiled.

"I'm gonna look for Allie."

"Can I come?"

"I think that it's best if you don't."

"Grandma…you and me are like Allie's bestest friends. I think we can trick her into coming home."

"I need you to keep your grandfather, uncle and Summer from suspecting anything."

"Okay Grandma…I can be stealth."

"You spend too much time with your uncle Seth."

Nicky gave Kirsten a smile and wink and she headed out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allie sat on the cold sand on the beach. Her eyes were damp for the tears were falling freely. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was the fact that the passed caught up with her. She was without a mother for so long that she was used to that fact that she didn't have one. All those years of wondering why Summer left, she always thought that she was the reason. Now there was the slight possibility that Summer could be staying permanently and it scared her. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the feeling that there was someone watching her. She turned around and saw her grandmother walking towards her. Kirsten smiled at her sat beside her. She put her arm around Allie and Allie cried in her shoulder.

"You ready to come home?"

"No…"

"What's the matter?"

"They never told me."

"Told you what?"

"That they were seeing each other. They never told me that they kissed on November 3rd either. They don't tell me anything."

"Is that really why you're upset?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you know?"

"That I'm pissed…that's it. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"I do…you're Allie. Rage black outs kick ass queen. Likes to be with her friends and loves her family…………You know, Summer really wants a chance to be the mother she should be."

"I dunno if I want a mom anymore."

"That's not true Allie. You always used to ask me if Summer would ever come home, and now she is and?"

"And I go rage black out on her ass."

"Yeah…c'mon…come home."

Allie nodded and got up from the sand. She helped Kirsten and they hopped into the car and drove home. The drive was short. Allie looked out of the window as they approached the house. The car stopped and Allie walked up the steps with Kirsten's hand on her shoulder. The entered the house. Seth and Summer were on the staircase waiting. When they saw the door open and Kirsten walk in, they're hearts fell. However, when Allie came after her, Seth rushed up to her. Allie gave him a hug. She was crying as she whispered "I'm sorry" into her fathers ear.

Summer stood by the staircase. Allie let go of Seth's grip and walked over to her with a tear stained face. She slightly nodded and for the first time ever, hugged her mother. Summer was surprised as was Seth. Allie whispered to her "I love you Mom." After she said that, Summer started to cry a river Both of their Chrismukkah wish had come true. Allie got her mom and Summer got her daughter. Seth was touched by the scene and turned to his mother.

"What did you do?"

"Never under estimate the power of the grand mother Seth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go, an update. Please review…go ahead.


	17. 10 Years

Okay people. This is how it goes it's 3 days before New Years Eve and it's Ryan and Marissa's 10th wedding anniversary. The kids have something planned.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Jeff, Nicky, Jenn, Allie, Matt and Seth's song(s).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They bustled around the banquet hall trying to make everything perfect. Allie, Jenn, Nicky, and Jeff sat at a table with Allie typing at her laptop taking notes for the evenings coming events. They were behind schedule as Luke and Seth tried to get the projector to work. Times like these sucked when Ryan wasn't handy but he couldn't have been or else the surprise would be ruined.

Seth and Allie sent Summer to keep Marissa busy while they set up and Sandy to keep Ryan busy. Kirsten handled the banners and balloons. She looked at Allie and the rest of the kids. They were laughing which lately was very rare to see. She smile at the site of them looking at Ryan and Marissa's wedding video.

One thing that Ryan and Marissa didn't know about their kids was that the plans for their anniversary gift have been being planned for quite some time now. More like a year and a half.

"Dad…this thing is ready…you get the projector working?"

"No…it's hopeless."

"You're hopeless…"

Allie examined the projector.

"No wonder dad…you put it in the wrong slot."

Allie switched the wires and the projector went on. Seth looked at himself and then at Luke.

"We are hopeless Cohen."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer and Marissa spent the whole day shopping. They were at South Coast Plaza, had lunch while Sandy kept Ryan company at work. Ryan was at work cleaning everything for New Years Eve for they were spending it at the restaurant.

While Summer and Sandy were working they're magic, everyone else was just finishing up and ready to go home to get ready.

Allie and Seth made their way back to the house. When they got home they were so exhausted and decided that they needed rest. Allie went to her room and fell asleep within minutes. Seth on the other hand sat in the family room and watched TV. In the middle of a show, there was knock at the door.

"Summer. What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come to see my boyfriend?"

"No no…you can but does the boyfriend get something for his charm and wit?"

"No because he's being a total egomaniac."

"What if he invited her inside away from the rest of the world so they could be together?"

"Then he might get rewarded."

He let her in and led her to the family room where he sat down on the couch and so did she. He wrapped his arms around her and they watched the Valley together just like old times. He laid his head on hers and he had serious look on his face and then his expression softened into a smile as he tightened his arms around her.

"Cohen, you're kinda killing me."

"Sorry."

He said this with a smile as he looked into her eyes and had a sudden urge to kiss her…eventually he did. It was long and she was loving it. The TV remained without attention. The broke apart and went back to their regular positions. Then the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.

Half an hour later, Allie came downstairs to find her parents sleeping and ran and got the video camera. (I know I use a lot of the video camera but there _is_ a reason for it.) She started to record them sleeping and then put up the volume on the TV which woke them up.

"You know it's funny dad, you usually give me crap for leaving the TV on."

Allie grinned with video camera in her hand. Seth had the look on his face as if he was gonna get her. She stuck her tongue out at him jokingly and continued with the video. Summer was now up and looked at Allie and laughed. Then Allie laughed even harder because one side of Summer's hair was a mess while the other side stayed straight.

"Hey mom…looking good."

Allie laughed and Summer fixed her hair. Allie kept the camera on her mother and Seth sat with her.

"Okay Allie turn off the camera, we need space for tonight."

"We got other space…"

"Allie turn it off."

"No…I wanna get a shot of my parents that way I have something good to watch instead of Fisher Price commercials and besides, always good to have memories that I can actually _remember_."

"Okay well, Allie? You do that, I have to go back to Marissa's and get changed for tonight."

Summer got up or tried to but Seth kept pulling her back down. Allie caught it all on tape.

"Got stronger didn't we Cohen? I used to drag you along with me."

Seth grinned. Allie turned off the camera and went upstairs to get ready. Seth walked Summer to the door and walked her outside. He closed the door behind him and stood on the porch as she kissed him goodbye. She made her way down the steps and across the street. He watched her as she went into Marissa and Ryan's house. When he saw her go into the house, he turned and went into his own place. Allie sat at the staircase looking at him and started to laugh out loud. He looked dazed.

"What are laughing at?"

"Nothing dad. You just look like a girl after a first kiss."

"Very funny. Let's go get ready."

An hour later, Summer was back at their house. Seth was still getting ready and Allie sat in the kitchen reading.

"Hey Allie."

"Hey…"

"Watcha reading?"

"Uh…To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Oh…is it good?"

"So far."

"Hey you two."

Seth came into the kitchen dressed in his best tux. At the moment, Summer was a little surprised on how well he cleaned himself up.

"You two ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Seth and Summer started to head out the door.

"You know what…you two start the car I forgot my sticks upstairs."

Allie ran up the stairs and Seth and Summer went outside. Allie grabbed her sticks but noticed something out the window. Seth held Summer in his arms and because he was so much taller, she looked up at him as he placed his lips on hers for a short kiss. Then Allie ran down the stairs and out the door with a smile.

"Let's get the show on the road."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was at the banquet hall. The band that was hired was playing beautifully and everyone was dancing. Ryan and Marissa were at the center of the dance floor, obviously, and then all of a sudden the music died down. Then they noticed that Seth and Luke came on stage. The lights went down a little bit.

"Can we ask everyone to take their seats please? Except Ryan and Marissa."

Seth took the mic and spoke.

"Now as you all know, today is the 10th wedding anniversary of Ryan and Marissa. Now, we have a special gift for them right now. Rolling the DVD boys."

The lights went lower. A blue screen came on.

"My daughter, and yours prepared this little presentation to show the first ten years of your marriage. Hope you enjoy it."

10 YEARS OF MARRIAGE…HOW _DO_ THEY DO IT?

The first slide was at Jenn's 7th birthday. Ryan had Jenn on his lap and Marissa was standing up behind them. The looked at the camera and smiled.

The second slide was at Allie's 8th birthday. Her and Ryan were playfighting. She was grabbing his hair with a HUGE smile on her face.

The third slide was at a social event. Marissa, Allie and Jenn were smiling into the camera.

The fourth slide was of their 5th anniversary. The picture was taken on the beach by a stranger and Ryan was giving Marissa a piggy-back ride.

The fifth slide was of Ryan, Marissa, Jenn and the newborn baby twins.

The sixth slide was Ryan, Marissa and Seth. Ryan and Marissa were trying to take a decent picture of the two of them but Seth kept putting his face in the picture.

The seventh slide was of Ryan, Marissa, Jenn, Jeff, Nicky, and newborn baby Matt.

The eighth slide was of Ryan and Marissa having a kiss.

The ninth slide was of Ryan and Marissa smiling at each other.

The tenth slide was of Summer and Marissa that was taken a few nights ago.

The eleventh slide was a picture of all of them taken on the final night of Chrismukkah.

The final slide went black and then it was paused. Seth came back on the stage with the mic.

"Ass you can see, I could never find 2 more people so in love, besides myself and Summer but that's not important…at the moment. We paused that last slide because that last slide is of your wedding day and for a little reenactment of that day, we muted out the music. If we could open the curtain…"

The curtains behind Seth opened to find the daughter, the sons, and the niece behind instruments.

"THEY are gonna re-sing your wedding song and before they do that, Matt wants to say a few words."

Seth gave Matt the mic.

"Mommy, daddy? We worked hard on this and we hope you like it. I'm gonna sing too. We all are."

The solo stumming of a guitar started and Ryan and Marissa started to dance. Them on their wedding day started on the screen as Jeff started to sing.

_Let's dance in style  
Let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the sky  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

Nicky - _Let us die young or let us live forever  
Don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in the sandpit  
Life is a short trip  
Music's for the sad man_

Jenn - _Can you imagine when this race is run?  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praisin our leaders, getting in tune  
The music's played by the mad men_

All - _Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever,  
Forever, forever?  
Forever young I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever,  
forever, forever?_

Nicky - _Some like water and some are like the heat,  
Some are melodies, some are the beat,  
Sooner or later they'll all be gone,  
Why don't they stay young?_

Matt - _It's hard to get on without a cause,  
I don't want to perish like a fading voice,  
Youth is like diamonds in the sun,  
Diamonds are forever_

Ryan and Marissa smiled at their four year old singing. Allie, who was sweating in the back from drumming sung next.

_So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
Left to come true_

All - _Forever young I want to be forever young,  
Do you really want to live forever  
forever, forever?  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever, forever?  
Forever young ,I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever,  
forever, forever?  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever,  
forever, forever..._

They finished with rapid applause. Then Matt spoke out.

"The dance floor is now offisialy open."

Ryan went up to the podium.

"Hey everyone. I just like to thank you all for coming tonight and that I can't believe that it's been ten years already. It feels like yesterday that I had just come to Newport to live with the Cohen's, my first night here, I met the love of my life and speaking of love, there is another couple who has it and one of them would like to sing the other a song…Seth where are you man?"

Seth stood beside Ryan and took the mic. Summer looked at him as he spoke.

"Thanks Ryan and congrats to you and my sister-in-law. Now he's right. This next song goes out to Summer. Our first dance as a true couple and it was in my room, long time ago."

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Summer smiled.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

Allie saw Summer smile from behind her drums.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now  
_

Seth walks down the stairs of the stage towards Summer.

_  
And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how _

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

_  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall  
_

He dances with her while singing.

_  
Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Kisses her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go…an update. Hope you liked it. It was a little longer than I expected it to be. Please review!


	18. Happy New Year

Okay people. I have the ending but this chapter is gonna be short!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Jeff, Nicky, Jenn, Allie, Matt and Seth's song(s).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After that night, Seth and Summer couldn't keep away from each other. Summer and Allie grew closer as mother and daughter and if truth be told, Seth became a little jealous that Allie gave Summer attention. But he didn't care. The three of them got closer as a family.

January neared which meant New Years. Allie and Ryan spent the whole day in the restaurant preparing food. They ran around the place like chickens without their heads. They cooked, prepared tables, moved tables around. By the time that 5:30 neared they were exhausted and smelly.

"Well uncle Chino…we did it."

"We sure did kiddo…I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"That night you ran away? Why'd you do it?"

Allie paused and sighed.

"I was pissed."

"Sure you weren't jealous?"

"About?"

"Maybe because you're no longer the only girl in your dad's life?"

"Okay…I _was_ jealous but not anymore…I actually have a mother now…and I'm happy about it."

"Okay…just checking."

Ryan drove him and Allie home. He looked at his niece and thought back to the days when she was younger. When Seth used to work late and Marissa kept Jenn busy…he always used to play with Allie. Play Station was their thing. They always played together and they were usually inseperable…that is until Seth got home…then it was Allie/Seth time. Ryan looked at her and couldn't believe how fast she had grown up and how she made it through her childhood without a mom…although Marissa was a good mother figure, Ryan felt that Allie always had an empty space inside where he knew that only Summer could fill it up.

Allie got home and collapsed on the couch in the family room. The laZboi couches were to her liking and fell asleep within seconds. When Allie was fast asleep, Seth and Summer walked into the house. They stopped in the family room to find Allie fast asleep on the couch curled under the blanket that's usually left out there. Summer and Seth smiled.

"Cohen? Shouldn't we wake her up?"

"No leave her…she's had a long day."

"Okay…"

Seth looked at Summer and smiled. Seth felt so alive these days. Summer was back, Allie was happy and he couldn't be happier.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night came quickly. As guests arrived, it was Jenn's job to welcome them. She hated doing it and was relieved when at 7:00, the doors closed.

The night was filled with laughter. Summer and Seth spent the night holding each others hands, being all coupley. Allie was getting disgusted by it and hung out with Scott, Jake and Jenn.

Summer spent the night sitting in Seth's lap while she got reacquainted with the people she hardly knew. She looked at Allie once in a while and Allie shot a big smile at Summer when she caught her eye. Summer sat in her own chair and leaned on Seth and he listened to the sound of her breathing.

"You realize this is the first New Year's we spent together in the past 15 years?"

"Yeah…I'm glad you came back…"

Seth grabbed her hand in his and smiled at her. He then kissed her softly.

Summer felt at home and felt as if _nothing_ could ever break them apart again. The shoulder she was leaning on then moved. Seth got up and offered his hand to her.

"What are you doing Cohen?"

"You wanna dance?"

_Love of my life  
I don't have a lot to give you  
What's in my heart  
Is all that I can really give you  
Love, undying love is all I have  
A handful of words, that might make you laugh_

"Sure." Seth led her to the dance floor and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

_And all the strength you need  
To make it through  
All your troubled times  
I give all of myself to you  
Only you  
My dream come true_

Their foreheads touched together.

_Love of my life  
__You were all I ever wanted  
__To be with you  
__Is all I ever really wanted  
__You, you've made my life a fairy tale and  
__You've added love, to a life that was so stale  
__And know that I'll be here  
__Always for you, when you need a friend  
__I give all of myself to you  
__Only you  
__My dream come true_

Seth stole a kiss from her and smiled.

_I've been waiting my whole life for you  
__Now my waiting is through  
__All the nights I spent dreaming I knew  
__That my dream would come true_

Summer leaned on his chest and sighed and then looked at him.

_So many nights  
__I laid awake dreaming I knew  
__One day I'd be with you  
__Now all my nights of dreaming are through  
Cause my dream has come true  
Dream come true  
My dream has come true_

The countdown then started.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

...HAPPY NEW YEAR...

Seth kissed Summer as the confetti from the roof was dropped and it dropped on them. When they broke apart and hugged each other. Seth whispered softly into Summer's ear…

"Happy New Year."

Then Seth looked over at Allie who was caught under the mistletoe with Jake. Summer followed Seth's eyes to Allie. Seth was shocked and raised his eyebrows. Summer laughed lightly and kissed him again…but he was still in shock.

"Cohen...?"

Seth looked at Summer.

"She's growing up…live with it."

Seth nodded.

Allie made her way over to her father and her mother. She embraced her father with a hug and a "Happy New Year." She then turned to Summer. This was the first New Year EVER that Allie spent with her mother. She hugged her. Summer kissed Allie's temple. Seth went to sit down. Allie watched after him in confusion.

"He saw you under the mistletoe with Jake…he was shocked."

Allie blushed and smiled.

Seth looked at Summer and Allie. He smiled at them and Seth noticed that Allie still inherited Summer's smile. He was happy. He waved them over and Allie and Summer made their way to the table to sit with Seth.

_This_ was _definitely_ the best New Years _ever _for Allie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was short but I liked this chapter…please review…


	19. Two Weeks

Thanks to those who reviewed…it's greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Jeff, Nicky, Jenn, Allie, Matt and Seth's song(s).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WAIT A MINUTE…YOU'RE LEAVING?"

"It's only for a couple of days Seth…I gotta get back to New York to get some stuff and to put up my apartment for sale….besides I still have to quit my job…I'm coming back."

Summer was hustling around her room putting certain items of clothing into a black bag. Allie was at school and would be home soon. If she saw Summer packing, it would kill her.

"Then let me come with you."

"_You_ have to take care of Allie."

"She can stay with Ryan and Marissa for a few days or my parents."

"Cohen…I would love for you to come with me but, Allie needs you here."

"She needs you too."

"I'm coming back regardless okay?"

At that moment the door downstairs opened. Seth and Summer heard Allie run up the stairs and go into her room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allie was on her bed studying when Summer knocked on her door.

"Hey you…can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Allie moved some of her books off to the side to make space so her mother could sit down.

"Watcha doin?"

"Studying…physics…I hate it."

"I wasn't so big on physics either."

"Now I know where I get it from."

"…anyways…uh…I gotta leave for a little bit…I gotta do some stuff back in New York…I probably won't be back til the middle of February…"

Summer waited for Allie's outburst but it didn't happen.

"Okay…"

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting something like a rage-blackout?"

"Y-yeah…your father did when he found out. He even wanted to come with me and-"

"-and make me stay with my relatives or grandparents?"

"Yeah."

"Typical Seth Cohen…don't worry…do what you need to do and just come back soon okay?"

"I promise."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer decided to spend the night at Seth's place. Allie was going to sleep at Ryan and Marissa's so they could spend some time together because God knew how long it would take Summer to move out all her stuff. She estimated about a week or two and when Seth heard the estimate he wondered how he was gonna make it through it without her because since she had come back into his life, he couldn't picture himself without her.

"Relax Cohen…you're gonna be fine."

"Yeah…but I'm gonna miss you…"

He gave her a look, a look that she loved when he told her sweet things. To see that look gave her weak knees. She grinned. He loved seeing the grin on her face.

Over the years, Seth had learned to cook. Being a father to a girl who loved to eat required him to learn. Seth and Summer were in the kitchen cooking for themselves. Seth decided to teach Summer how to flip pizza properly seeing as how he worked for Ryan so he could pay for Medical school in the past. They were kneading the dough when it was time for Seth's favourite part about making pizza.

"Okay…this is difficult at first but later you get the hang of it."

Seth took his dough and grabbed it by the end, whirled it around so it looked like it was hovering above the table and flipped in the air and landed sweetly in his hands. Summer watched him flip the pizza and was surprised that the boy she once knew grew up. He knew how to flip pizza. As he flipped she saw the end part of his tongue sticking out of his mouth and she giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

She kept on giggling at the thought of his tongue sticking out.

"C'mon…tell me…do I have flour on me?"

"No…it's just…do you _always_ stick your tongue when you flip pizza?"

She laughed again.

"Ha ha very funny…let's who'll be laughing when _you_ flip the pizza."

Summer grabbed a hold of the dough and Seth almost freaked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to flip?"

Seth laughed lightly and stood behind her taking her hands in his. He helped her maneuver the dough properly. She looked at him help her and smiled. He caught her grin.

"What?"

She didn't say anything. She just leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't short. But it wasn't long. It was meaningful and sweet. She let go of his lips and he smiled.

"Let's see what you can do."

Summer took the pizza dough and threw it in the air a little too hard. It stuck to the roof and Seth started to laugh hard. Summer hit him in the arm.

"OW woman…what the hell?"

"Don't laugh at me."

"Hey…you laughed at me…I'm just simply getting you back."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They ate their pizza while watching a movie, a personal favourite, "The Notebook." Bringing back nights of memories and how Allie's name came to be. When the movie was over Summer was still awake. Seth decided to bring her to the bedroom in which where he had a surprise waiting for her. He lead her up the stairs to the right to his bedroom. He put his hands over her eyes.

"Cohen what are you doing?"

Seth didn't answer but he led her into the dark room and switched on the lights. He let go of her and she opened her eyes to find candles lit and rose pedals leading to the bed.

"Cohen?"

She was shocked. He had done all this for them. For their last night together before she left for two weeks. He kissed her forehead and left her in the middle of his room. He turned on the CD player in his room and offered Summer his hand. This reminded Summer of that Valentine's Day 17 years prior. Summer grabbed his outstretched hand and they wrapped their arms around each other and danced to the music.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now   
Cause our love will light the way

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
_

_I've bin waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along_

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad   
Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you

_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Heaven_

_You're all that I want _

_You're all that I need_

As the song ended, Summer pushed Seth towards the bed as they spent an entire night of passion that none of them believed to be real because of the events in the past 15 years.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer got ready to go to New York the next day. Summer brought her suitcases to the door, just two.

"See you in a few weeks Sum."

Summer said bye to everyone. She had to hurry up with the kids because they had school. Allie sat in the kitchen with a bagel and coffee. Summer hugged her daughter from behind and kissed her forehead.

"Bye mom…see you in a few weeks."

Allie got up from her spot, put her stuff in the sink and grabbed her school bag. Hugged her mom again, this time it was proper goodbye hug and Allie left for school with Jenn and Marissa with Matt, Nicky and Jeff. Ryan left for work which left Seth to drive Summer to the airport which was the original plan.

Seth and Summer drove to the airport with Death Cab on the radio.

"Cohen? Do we _have_ to listen to Death Cab?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to hear you complain and you know how much I _love_ that."

They arrived at the airport. Summer checked in her bags to be put on the plane. They then walked hand in hand to security where they had to say their final goodbyes. The line wasn't long at all. Seth hugged Summer and neither wanted to let go.

"Okay Cohen…it's just a few weeks."

"I know but I can't wait that long to see you again."

"I know but I'm coming back."

"I'm gonna miss you."

Summer smirked and kissed him long. She didn't wanna leave but she had to. When time came for her to go through security she kissed him one final time and he hugged her.

"Kay Cohen…see you in a few weeks."

Summer passed security and looked back at Seth. He watched her until he could no longer see her. Before she disappeared he blew her a kiss and she blew one back. The next two weeks would be hard on both of them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1 week later

"All I'm saying Mr. Cohen is that you are rapidly becoming big in North America and people wanna see a video."

"I get that Todd…but I don't like the idea that you came up with. I'd feel _a lot_ more comfortable if I were the one who came up with the idea."

"If you could come up with something that good that'll impress me then fine. We'll speak tomorrow."

"I only have until tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Todd walked out of the room confident that Seth couldn't do it. Seth went home right away. When he got home, Allie was already sitting in the kitchen doing her homework waiting for her dad.

"Hey pops."

"Allie don't say 'pops' makes me sound old."

"Sorry. How was work?"

"A bloodbath…they want me to make a video."

"So?"

"Wearing a wife beater, swimming in a pool confessing my love for some woman they hired."

"Ew…"

"Yeah and unless I can come up with a better idea we start shooting Monday. So any ideas _please_ give them."

Allie contemplated her father's problem.

"Dad…what about a 'real life' type of thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eminem video…Mockingbird."

"_Very_ smart…thanks kiddo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that's that…I'm writing a one-time thing for Chrismikkah…I'll post it by Saturday so if you could find some time to sneak away from family fun…maybe you could check it out. Also I have NOTHING to do with Eminem and/or Bryan Adams so don't sue!...Please review!


	20. Bad News

Thanks to those who reviewed…it's greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Jeff, Nicky, Jenn, Allie, Matt and Seth's song(s).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The phone rang in Seth's ears at 7:39 AM on a Saturday morning. He looked at his surroundings before answering the ringing in his ears. He was hoping that it wasn't Todd calling him to confirm their meeting in 2 hours. Seth pitched his idea to him and Todd was able to work out a compromise with Seth. Seth unwillingly picked up the phone and spoke in his most tired of voices.

"Hello?"

"Cohen?"

All of a sudden, Seth woke up at the sound of Summer's voice.

"Hey…haven't heard from you in a while."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no…what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk."

"Oh? About what?"

"…I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Oh thank God…I miss you."

"I know…I miss you too…so what's up with you?"

"Uh…my manager wants me to make a music video to promote my image."

"Are you?"

"Yeah…I pitched an idea that Allie helped me come up with so…"

"How is she?"

"Allie? She's good…can't wait for you to come home…for good."

"Good…I can't wait to come home either."

"Yeah well…what time do you get in tomorrow? I'll come pick you up."

"I land at 1:15…"

"In the morning?"

"No idiot."

"Oh…ok."

"Well I gotta go…I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay…can't wait to see you."

"Okay…say hi to Allie for me will ya?"

"Sure thing…bye."

Seth hung up the phone and thought to himself that he might as well get out of bed. He heard Allie downstairs making the coffee and smiled. It had been the same morning routine for 15 years. Seth made his way down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see his daughter with a bagel and a cup of coffee in her hands reading a magazine. He smiled to himself…he and his family had taught the ways of breakfast well. He grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee himself and grabbed the Arts and Leisure section of the Newspaper. He stood at the counter of the kitchen and read his paper.

"Who calls at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Hmm?"

"7:30 in the morning? Who calls?"

"Oh…your mother…gets in tomorrow."

"Cool. What time?"

"1:30…you wanna come with me to pick her up?"

"I got school."

"So?...I'll write you a note."

"Wow…awesome…thanks dad but I got a presentation, a try-out and a test."

"Oh…well in that case you're going to school."

"Knew it…speaking of which…I gotta get going…bye Dad…love you."

"Love you too…have a good day."

"Okay."

Allie went out the door and headed for school. Seth made his way to the Diner and waited for Todd. He fiddled his thumbs and drank his coffee while waiting. Todd was over 30 minutes late and Seth almost gave up waiting when he saw Todd walk through the door. He rushed over to Seth sat down, apologized for his being late and ordered himself a coffee.

"Okay so we're here to discuss the video."

"Yeah…Todd? Why are you late?"

"Yeah…uh…I hooked up with someone last night."

"Okay we don't need to go into detail."

Seth had cut him off when he saw that he was about to go into detail.

"Okay right, sorry the video…I like your idea but is there a way we could incorporate you on a piano?"

Seth looked terrified.

"NO…not like that…like you _playing_ the piano."

"I don't play the piano."

"So what? A lot of singers made videos doing stuff they don't do."

"I play the guitar…a little."

"Okay…that's good…"

"Okay so when do we start?"

"In a week so get the videos together and you, me and the editor will get together then."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around the same time the next day, Seth found himself at the airport waiting for Summer. He stood there with a single rose and a teddy bear that said _I Love You_ on his shirt. He sat waiting for her at the gate and smiled to himself. He noticed an old man looking his way. He was about 67 years old with grey curly hair. The old man got up and went to go sit next to him.

"Hello young man."

"Hi sir."

"You waiting for someone special?"

"Yes sir."

"Call me Frank."

Seth smiled.

"Tell me about her."

Seth was taken aback…a complete stranger just asked him to tell him about Summer.

"She is amazing and I'm lucky I found her."

"Long time love?"

"Yes."

"Like me and my wife."

"Where is she?"

"Waiting for her…like you. I waited for her for 7 years. We fell in love and then I left 2 months later…then I came back only to find her with someone new. Then for some weird reason, when she was supposed to go away with him, she came back to me. That was the greatest day of my life. After that we broke up a couple of times but it all worked out in the end."

Seth smiled at the old man and then realized that this man's life was surprisingly similar to his own.

"That's a touching story."

"It really is…I just hope that a young man like yourself holds onto something so special because it's difficult to get it back when it's gone."

"Thank you for the advice."

"No problem."

At that moment the doors opened. It was a while before Summer came out but as soon as she saw him it was as no one else was there. She ran to Seth as quickly as she could and jumped into his arms as if they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. She kissed him long and hard and neither of them cared who was looking or for the matter that they were in an airport. When she broke the kiss they hugged each other for the longest time. Seth saw the old man and his wife and gave him a little wave and a smile bigger than the one he had on his face. Seth then tightened his grip around Summer's waist.

"Oh…I almost forgot."

Seth gave Summer the rose and the teddy bear. She almost cried.

"Cohen…"

She hugged him again and kissed one more time before they started moving towards baggage claim.

"So how's Allie?"

"She's great. Can't wait to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…she wanted to be here but she had a presentation and a test at school…said she couldn't miss it. But she wanted to…"

Summer smiled. The way home was spent in comfortable silence. Music was softly playing in the background and neither of them noticed which song was playing until Seth turned up the dial.

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you_

Summer smiled again and thought back to prom night.

_Flashback_

_(Summer stands on the stage by herself. The shot changes and we see Seth run into the room. Summer notices him and she looks suprised, Marissa also notices him. Seth pushes his way through the crowd and jumps up onto the stage with Summer) _

Summer: Cohen

Seth: (out of breath) I'm sorry I'm late I was...caught in traffic (Summer sort of smiles, while looking at him) I'm on stage

(in the crowd we hear a guy yell out "that's not Zach Stevens")

Seth: (points) no I'm not

Emcee: I think you should step down, you're not the prom king

(in the crowd we hear "Seth Cohen's a tool")

Seth: (takes the mic) ok, I know I'm not, who you all imagined...as prom king (swallows) seeing as how I'm not who any of you actually voted for but (points) she's the queen (looks at Summer) an I love her...so I guess that that makes me king (points)

Summer: Cohen

Seth: no I'm just the guy standing next to you, your the queen (raises eyebrows) alright I'm...the jester, perhaps, if that works (Summer looks at him) so let me ask you this your highness (sincerely) ...what can I do to make it up to you?

Summer: (smiles) well you-

Seth: uh (holds the mic out to Summer)

Summer: (touches Seth's hand) well (smiles/laughs) you can start by dancing with me

_When you try your best  
__But you don't succeed_

_End of Flashback_

_Tears stream down your face  
__When you lose something  
__You cannot replace  
__Tears stream down your face  
__And I_

_Tears stream down your face  
__I promise you I will  
__Learn from my mistakes  
__Tears stream down your face and I_

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you_

The song ended as Seth pulled into his driveway to find Allie looking out the window and rush downstairs to open the door. As she opened it, she saw her 2 parents getting out of the Rover. She leaned on the door and waited for her mother to come to the door.

"Welcome Home."

Summer smiled and hugged Allie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next two months were good for the three of them. Summer moved in with Allie and Seth. Summer and Seth were sitting watching TV. Allie was at school trying out for one of the teams and they were just enjoying each others company. They spent the whole day watching the Valley and Seth was becoming big however, he didn't know it. The video was to be shown by the following week. Everything seemed to going perfect for Seth…

They were just watching TV when the telephone rang…Seth answered it…

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cohen? This is Mr. Ritter the coach of the try outs…there seems to be something wrong with Allie…she is being rushed to hospital as we speak."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOSPITAL? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Mr. Cohen calm down…she was running when she complained about leg cramps and then she fainted."

Summer was looking at Seth attentively. She had a worried look on her face.

"I'm coming."

Seth and Summer rushed out the door and hoped that Allie was fine. Summer was tearing and called Marissa, Ryan, Kirsten, Sandy, and her father to let them know what had happened. Seth was speeding as fast as he could to the hospital and when they arrived he grabbed Summer's hand and the rushed to the front desk.

"I got a call that my…our daughter was brought here."

"Name?"

"Allison Cohen-Roberts?"

"Ah yes…room 221."

"Thank you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Summer sat waiting for the doctor outside Allie's room. As 12:30 rounded a doctor exited the room.

"Mr. Cohen? I'm Allie's doctor. I'm Dr. Wade. We did some tests on Allie and according to the results she has been diagnosed with osteogenic sarcoma cancer. It's a type of cancer that makes the bone go soft. It's weird…it's not usually found in women but for Allie, it happened. Now there are a few things we can do."

"Name them."

"Okay…well we can do chemo therapy, leg amputation, surgery, follow-up care."

Seth couldn't take it in all at once. He sat down and Summer sat beside him rubbing his back as he burried his head in his hands. He tried to think but he couldn't. Summer told the doctor to come back later.

"Sure thing…uh…you can see her at anytime."

Seth's tears were threatening to fall but they didn't. He composed himself by taking deep breaths. He got up from his seat and he and Summer went into the room. Allie was awake and anyone could tell that she was tired. She saw her parents and gave them a weak smile and yawned.

"Hey Allie."

"Dad…Mom."

"How are you kid?"

"Tired…and my right leg is killing me."

"Yeah…so what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

"Well dying isn't an option."

"Duh…maybe the leg amputation or the surgery."

"Anything you want."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the wait…I was on a writers block…review pleeeeeeeeeeease!


	21. Decision is Final

Thanks to those who reviewed…it's greatly appreciated…some of you were complaining about that I didn't go into enough depth with the cancer…sorry about that it's just I'm not a doctor and I'm trying to look for more info on it to give you some background on it and maybe explain it more in depth in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Jeff, Nicky, Jenn, Allie, Matt and Seth's song(s).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allie contemplated what to do about her situation. If she amputated her leg, she'd be without a right leg. If she got the surgery, it wouldn't be so bad. Chemotherapy would make her weak and eventually die…she didn't know what to do…it seemed to her that every treatment had a flaw. While Allie was left alone contemplating what she should do, Seth and Summer were talking with the doctor.

"I apologize for my brief explanation before…"

"Just tell us what she's got."

Seth was getting furious and angry. His only daughter had cancer.

"Well…like I said…it's osteogenic sarcoma also known as osteosarcoma. It's a tumour that grows on the leg."

The doctor showed an x-ray photo of Allie's leg.

"As you can see here…this little bump just below the knee around the shin area, is the tumour. Now, if she was to do the surgery, prior to that she will have to do chemotherapy. This will try to get rid of some of the tumour. You know kill as many cancer cells as we possibly can. When the surgery occurs, we'll try to get as much of the tumour off as we can…Allie has told me that she has broken her right leg twice before in the same spot is that correct?"

"Yes…when she was 11…"

"That may be one of the causes of the cancer."

"Anything else that we need to know about?"

"If you hope for a chance of a more permanent cure, a leg amputation is always open. Um…common chemotherapy medications may vary. All I can say Mr. Cohen is that we are very lucky to have detected the cancer so soon…usually it takes a while for it to spread. Luckily we found that it hasn't spread far."

"How soon can we get a treatment going?"

"Depends…at the moment…I'd say within a week or so. Anything else you'd like to know? Any questions?"

"No."

"Okay well some background stuff…uh…if we were to perform treatments, it doesn't just stop there. Allie will have to go to regular check-ups and appointments just in case. She may be given certain medication following the surgery."

"Thanks."

With that, the doctor left Seth and Summer. They stood outside Allie's door looking in on her. She was staring out the window with a troubled look on her face.

"This should never have happened to her."

"I know Cohen…she's a good kid."

"She's great…"

Seth was beginning to tear up. Summer wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. Summer was trying her best to hold her pain inside. She had only known Allie for a few months and now she has a sickness that may or may not be or have been life threatening. Summer was realizing, so much more than before, how much she had regretted leaving. Of course she knew that she had regretted it, but if she had any doubt not to regret it…this event certainly changed all of that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About two days later, Allie was let out of the hospital to go home. She had decided to the surgery and follow-ups afterwards. In about 10 days she would find herself back in the hospital. Allie continued with school and made her teachers aware of her situation and how she would be absent for a number of days.

Seth couldn't concentrate on his music video and most of the time came home sad or with water dripping down his face. One day he came home as miserable as ever. It was the day before the surgery and Seth was wondering what would happen if the surgery was unsuccessful. He sat out on the porch of his home sitting on the steps with his chin in his hand. He was thinking about the surgery when the door opened to reveal Summer. She sat beside him and gave him a cup of coffee.

"Hey…thanks."

"No problem. How are you holding up?"

"…you know that feeling when you just wanna rewind and prevent stuff from happening?"

"Yeah…"

"That's how I'm holding up…not good."

"…I know…I've only known her for a little while…I feel like all I've ever done was let you and her down."

"…not true…for the short amount of time that you've been here…you've been good to Allie and me…that's all we'll ever need okay?"

Seth put his arm around Summer this time and gently kissed her lips.

"I'm gonna go inside…spend some time with Allie…you coming?"

"I'll be in, in a few."

Seth sat outside for a couple more minutes. Summer made her way inside the house and found Allie in the family room picking out a movie.

"Hey mom."

"Hey hun…watcha doin?"

"Trying to pick out a movie to watch seeing as how as of tomorrow I'm gonna be drugged…wanna watch a movie before I go unconcious."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dennis the Menace."

"Oh my God…the last time I watched that was 18 years ago…I was your age."

Mother and daughter sat on the couch together. They sat the exact same way; backs on the back of the couch, knees up to their chest with one hand resting on the knee. The only difference was that Allie's head leaned on Summer's shoulder. About 20 minutes into the movie, Seth came into the family room and sat on the other side of Allie. The three of them watched Mason Gamble yell "HEY MR. WILSON." What none of them realized is that they all fell asleep together.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Summer were in the waiting area of the hospital along with Ryan, Marissa, Sandy, Kirsten and Neil. The kids were with Julie for the day and the 5 of them wanted to be there for Allie, Seth and Summer.

"Son…how you doing?"

"Nervous."

"Summer?"

"Same Mr. C."

"Hey man…don't worry about…she'll be fine…I know it…she's a fighter."

"I know…remember when she tackled Jenn?"

"Which caused her to break the first leg? Yeah…"

"That was funny…"

_Flashback_

"_Jenn…JENN…come back here…"_

_An 11 year old Allie chased a 10 year old Jenn around Sandy and Kirsten's house. They were goofing around when Allie grabbed Jenn by her knees and tackeld her to floor._

"_I WIN…"_

_Being angry, Jenn pushed Allie backwards which caused her to fall down the stairs._

_End of Flashback_

Allie sat fiddling her thumbs in a hospital room when an unfamiliar looking doctor walked in.

"Hi Allie…I'm Dr. Wilkinson…I'm an anesthesiologist."

"That's a mouth full."

"Yeah…I'm basically gonna take care of you throughout the entire surgery…"

"…and you drug me…"

"If you wanna put it that way then…yes…do you wanna be a doctor?"

"I dunno…"

"Well…let me give you a head's up…don't tell anyone I told you this but it could be fun sometimes…okay so let me tell you what it gonna happen…you're gonna get medicated…you know the chemo process it was or should have been explained to you by your other doctor. To sum it up…basically we're gonna give you medication which will attempt to destroy as many cancer cells as possible. Then when you go into the surgery, they're gonna remove as much of the tumour as they can…okay?"

"Yup."

"So I'm gonna ask you a few questions that I'm sure you've answered before…but we just need to take every precaution…okay?"

"Okay…"

"So…you have any allergies?"

"Nope…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They all waited anxiously…it had been nearly two hours since Allie had gone into the surgery. All of them were there…worried…wanting to know how the surgery was going. Summer's thoughts took her away from reality as her thoughts went back to the day Allie was born.

_Flashback_

_Summer is sitting on the bed in the recovery room. Her bed is near the window with a beautiful view of the beach. Waves were crashing with the sand and she saw millions of people hanging out with each other. Surfers challenged the waves as the sun shined brightly. She thought to herself how much her life would change when she went home. She knew she wouldn't be able to continue the wonders of being 18 when she finally got out of the hospital. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at the door. Seth walked in with a Margherita flower in his hand. He gave her a slight smile and headed over to her. He handed her the flower and she blushed a little bit. She remembered back at school when ha had given her the flower and explained that there was a bouquet in a vase on his kitchen counter and he would give her one each day hoping to run into her just so he could apologize. _

"_You remember?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"…_Well this time around I'm giving you one each day to remind myself how lucky I am to love you…"_

"_Cohen…where's the baby?"_

"_Wow…not exactly the answer I was hoping for…but the nurse said she'll bring her up in about 5."_

"_Okay…c'mere."_

_Summer patted the bed and he sat down on the edge. He grabbed her hand and lightly caressed it with his thumb. At that moment the nurse brought the baby into the room and handed her to Summer. Summer looked down at her baby and her heart jumped. The baby was looking at her with her big brown eyes and cute cheeks. Summer started to tear as she played with her little hands. Seth put his arm around Summer and kissed her forehead._

_End of Flashback_

Summer had actually begun to tear as she was brought back to reality. The doctor had come out to tell them how the surgery went…

"Mr. Cohen?..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter…if anyone has any questions about the cancer…I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter…for now…please review!...little cliffhanger there for you…


	22. Home Again

Thanks to those who reviewed…it's greatly appreciated…sorry for the long wait…I was on a writers block

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except a few DVD's, a calendar, and a few pics!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Cohen?..."

Seth waited there anxiously for the doctor's next words. He had watched the clock that hung above his head in the waiting room for several hours. With Summer's hand in his, he took a deep breath and prepared for the next words.

"Yes?"

"The surgery was successful and Allie is in recovery. There are just a few minor details I'd like to discuss with you to ensure the cancer doesn't spread or reoccur."

"Now?"

"No…whenever you'd like…Allie still needs to wake up…she's heavily sedated and we still need to do a few extra x-rays and the doctor who performed the surgery would like to examine her a bit more."

"Okay…"

The dark hour that the Cohen family was upon had passed. The stormy cloud over their heads turned into a sunshine and they were relieved. Seth returned to his chair and wrapped his arm around Summer. They leaned in on each other and smiled with relief. Allie was going to be okay. While sitting there, Summer listened to the beat of Seth's heart. It was fast…too fast. Well wouldn't it be?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After another hour of waiting, Seth and Summer were finally able to see Allie. The doctor led them to the room at the far end of the hallway. When the doctor left them alone, all Seth could see was the smallest ray of the sunset glowing over Allie's face. She was still asleep. He pulled the only chair in the room over towards her bed and grabbed her hand. Summer stood behind him with her hands wrapped around him and her head on top of his shoulder touching ear to ear, kissing his cheek about once every 3 minutes before returning to her regular position. After staying like that for about 13 minutes, Allie began to stir. Little by little, she began to awaken from her slumber. The first thing she saw as she opened her right eye was her parents and then came the pain on her leg. Tear drops began to roll down her left cheek slowly. She then smiled.

"Damn this hurts."

" "Heavily sedated?" "

"I'm going to get a doctor."

Summer went out of the room and came back in 10 seconds with a doctor.

"Well if it isn't my favourite patient…how you feeling kid?"

"In pain…"

"Well that's to be expected after someone opens your leg."

"Okay."

"Well…this is what's gonna happen…basically you're okay. You're not gonna die…you are gonna live a long, healthy life. Seems here…"

The doctor showed them the x-ray taken after Allie's surgery. The large lump that was once there, was no longer there.

"Now there are a few restrictions on you that _must_ be followed. Sports that tend to involve a rapid stretch of exercise…"

"What!"

"We don't wanna risk the cancer to reoccurring…"

"How am I supposed to get my exercise?"

"Take walks, throw a ball against a wall, shoot hoops, push ups, sit-ups…"

"Okay Doc I get it…this really sucks."

"I know…I know what it's like."

"How would you know?"

"Because…I had osteogenic sarcoma at your age. I was like you. I lived to play sports. Then the cancer attacked my left leg…that's when I decided to become a doctor…you're not alone…it does suck. But you'll learn to deal with it."

"Is this really true or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"

"It's true…I wouldn't lie to you…the bright side…you get to go home in a few days but you're still gonna have to see a doctor for regular check-ups afterwards...y'know just in case okay?"

"Okay…"

"Any questions?"

"Nope…thanks."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks since Allie had come home from the hospital and to her surprise, she was doing well.

As Allie lay awake, staring at her ceiling, her life was never going to be the same again. She went over that day in her head again.

_**That Day**_

_Allie, Jenn, Jeff, Matt, and Nicky were all outside with the rest of the family playing in and around the pool. Allie sat on the cement surrounding the pool with just her feet dipped in. Her scar ran from the middle of her shin to just above her knee. Seeing the sad look upon her face made Kirsten walk over and sit beside her._

"_You okay sweetie?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_You seem…down."_

"_Nah I'm fine."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Allie got up from her spot near the edge of the pool and made her way inside the house. She put her hands in her sweater pocket as she entered the house and sat on the couch playing Playstation._

_**End of Flashback**_

Truth be told, Allie hated her life at this point. She hated that she couldn't do anything but walk.

While thinking, she was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey you…"

"Hey mom."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry baby."

"For what? It's done…you can't do anything about it."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…I'm kinda tired. I'm just gonna sleep okay?"

"Okay…good night."

Summer turned out the light as she left Allie's room. She made her way down the short hallway to Seth's room where he was watching TV.

"I was wondering when you were coming back…everything go well with Allie?"

"She says she fine…I just feel so bad for her."

"I know so do I…but we can't do anything about it."

"I know…I just wish there was something we could do to cheer her up Cohen."

"I dunno what we can do…"

Summer sat beside Seth on the bed as she did so, he pulled her into his lap and she leaned back on him. He wore Spider-Man boxers and a T-shirt that said "I'm like a Superhero, without the powers or motivation." He kissed her forehead. She turned out the lights and they cuddled together thinking about how they could cheer up their daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I know that that was crappy and a weak chapter…didn't really do anything but the thing is I was on a writers block and didn't know how to move the story forward…I was lost with ideas and now I have a few. Also, if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen in the future let me know and I will try to incorporate it into the plot. Please review (psst…the button is down there…at the bottom).


End file.
